Road to Stardom
by SwEeT AnGeL 1004
Summary: Sakura & Syaoran are in a singing contest. They’re rivals, of course, but once they get closer, they start to fall in love. They work their way up to the top two, but who will win? *FINISHED, EPILOGUE POSTED UP*
1. The Beginning of the Contest

Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are in a singing contest, which, if they win, get a recording contract plus a lot of fame. They're rivals, of course, but once they get closer, they start to fall in love. They work their way up to the top two, but who will win?  
  
  
A/N: This is a LOT like American Idol. But it's not. It's CCS. But anyways…the songs I'm going to use in here, they are other people's, but I'm saying that Sak and Syao wrote them. But they're anime people, so don't sue me for it!!! Please review. This is a chapter fanfic.   
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS, plus I don't own the songs that are in here.  
  
  
  
  
  
Road to Stardom  
  
  
  
By SwEeT AnGeL 1004  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Contest  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Calling all male and female singers!!  
  
Interested in a successful singing career?  
  
Here's the chance to mark your spot in history. How?  
  
Enter the Road to Stardom contest!!  
  
Who: All eligible male and female singers from ages 21 to 24.  
  
What: A singing contest aired on national television  
  
Where: At the Yukimoto Center in Tokyo, Japan  
  
When: Entries must be received by May 1st.  
  
Why: To earn one million dollars, a recording contract and all the fame that goes along with it.  
  
How: Enter the contest with a demo tape of your singing abilities. In two to three weeks, you will receive notification of eligibility. If you make it, you will travel to the Yoshimoto Center. From there, in front of a daily crowd, you will compete to be the best. People watching from TV will vote on you.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo burst in, screaming her lungs off.  
  
  
It was Saturday morning, and Sakura was still sleeping, but she woke up instantly.  
  
  
"What? What?" she asked, confused.  
  
  
"You have GOT to enter this contest. Look!" Tomoyo thrust a flyer into Sakura's face.  
  
  
"Road to Stardom? What kind of contest is this?" Sakura asked, turning the flyer over and over, looking at the brightly decorated paper.  
  
  
"It's a singing contest. You go to a place, sing your heart out, and have judges that evaluate you. But they don't vote. The 3 million people who watch you on national TV vote for you by calling in, and if you win, you go up to the next level, and so on," Tomoyo explained.  
  
  
"Okay. But why?" Sakura asked.  
  
  
"Because! Sakura, you have a great singing voice. Plus, if you win, you get a recording contract with SonicRecords, the biggest studios around here! Plus you get all the fame that goes along with it, AND the 1 million dollar grand prize. You can do it!!" Tomoyo said.  
  
  
"No!! Tomoyo, you have to do it. You're the singer!! I'm the cheerleader. You'll definitely win!" Sakura said, and gave the flyer back to Tomoyo.  
  
  
"I can't. I'm engaged to Eriol, remember? If I go into this contest, it's going to take up a lot of my time. And I've already started my own clothing line, so I can't do it. Please do it! You'll get to be on TV!!' Tomoyo begged.  
  
  
Sakura admitted, "I've always wanted that, haven't I?"  
  
  
"Yes!! Come on. You're 21. You're eligible. You have no singing experience, which is what the people want. You're pretty, and have a good voice. I know that from the times we went to karaoke bars in college!!" Tomoyo said.  
  
  
"I'll have to think about it. But it is super tempting," Sakura said.  
  
  
"Okay. I'll get an application and fill it out for you and send it by tonight, okay?" Tomoyo said, and tried to sidle out, but Sakura said, "I said I'd THINK about it!! I'll let you know by tomorrow, okay?"  
  
  
(A/N: Wow. That was a really fast introduction. Hm. I'll slow it down.)  
  
  
Sakura, having woke up now, couldn't go back to sleep.  
  
  
It was already noon anyways, so Sakura got up and changed into some regular house clothes.  
  
  
She went downstairs, where Tomoyo was busily telling Fujitaka about the contest.  
  
  
"Tomoyo!!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
  
"What?" Tomoyo put on her 'innocent angel never hurt a fly' look.  
  
  
"I said I'd consider it. I never told you to go around telling people!" Sakura said.  
  
  
Fujitaka broke in, "I think it's a good idea, sweetie. You're not doing anything this summer, and its good to get away from the house once in awhile. C'mon, honey!"   
  
  
Sakura looked at Tomoyo, then her father, then Tomoyo.  
  
  
"Well…." Sakura said slowly.  
  
  
Before she could finish saying anything, Tomoyo suddenly ran outside.  
  
  
She came back in a couple of seconds and smugly said, "That's it. I've sent the application and your demo tape."  
  
  
Sakura shrieked, "What?"  
  
  
Fujitaka patted Tomoyo fatherly on the back and said, "Good job Tomoyo."  
  
  
Sakura looked back at her father and said, "Is there ANYONE in the world that cares about ME?!?!?!?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hong Kong…….  
  
  
Syaoran was lazily relaxing on his bed, his faithful sword at his side.  
  
  
He was examining a flyer he had gotten at the market that morning on his daily jog .  
  
  
It was called Road to Stardom, a TV singing contest which rewarded the winners a recording contract, a million dollars and fame.  
  
  
He was considering it…….I mean, Syaoran was all macho-macho and stuff, but he had a really good singing voice.  
  
  
Plus, he was best buds with one of the most famous singers in Japan and Hong Kong, and he had even told Syaoran to try out in show biz.  
  
  
"Oh Syaoran!!!!" Meiling's voice sang out, clearly on her way inside.  
  
  
Syaoran quickly shoved the flyer underneath his pillow and rolled over, acting as if he was sleeping.  
  
  
Meiling came inside without even knocking and said, "Oh, quit the act. I know you're not sleeping."  
  
  
Syaoran sighed and opened his eyes.  
  
  
"Ha! I knew that'd work!" Meiling said, and smiled.  
  
  
Syaoran rolled back over, and Meiling caught sight of the hot pink flyer that was hidden underneath his pillow.  
  
  
"What's that?" Meiling asked, and before Syaoran could stop her, her hand shot out and expertly grabbed the paper.  
  
  
"Road to Stardom?" Meiling asked quizzically.  
  
  
Her questions were soon answered after she read the flyer.  
  
  
"So you're considering trying out?" Meiling asked.  
  
  
Syaoran shrugged, "Maybe. If I have a good enough reason."  
  
  
"Well, I do. The million dollars could come in handy right about now," Meiling said seriously.  
  
  
This was one of the rare moments she was ever serious about anything, so Syaoran asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
  
"Well, I heard our moms talking last night in the steam room. I had cucumbers over my eyes and was practically falling asleep because their talk was so boring, so I guess they thought I was taking a nap," Meiling said.  
  
  
"Go on……." Syaoran said.  
  
  
This information sounded important, and as heir to the head of the Li clan, he needed to know these things.  
  
  
"Well, they started talking about how bad Elder Shao is. You know, with all his decisions about the financial things. Then, they started lowering their voices, but I could still hear them. They said that…….Elder Shao lost a LOT of money in the stock market deal with Sony."  
  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened.  
  
  
This had been a big deal, and he knew that millions and millions of dollars had been invested in the company.  
  
  
"So?" Syaoran questioned.  
  
  
"Well, nobody's earning money right now. At least not enough to support the whole Li clan. And money's draining away from the treasury. All the older men are too lazy to get jobs or anything, and all the other women are buying diamonds and clothes by the thousands," Meiling said.  
  
  
"Well, what else did your mom and my mom say?" Syaoran asked.  
  
  
That was when Meiling shrugged and said, "I dunno. I fell asleep."  
  
  
Li anime-fainted with a sweat drop, clearly disappointed in Meiling.  
  
  
Then, his disappointment soon turned into anger over Elder Shao, who was the leader of the Li clan right now. He was Syaoran's uncle.  
  
  
"Dammit, I told him not to close the deal. He never listens to me. He despises me, because of Father's death. I should just take over," Syaoran said, eyes narrowed in anger.  
  
  
"Calm down, Syaoran," Meiling said.  
  
  
"How can I? Grrr……if I only I could DO SOMETHING!" Syaoran said, still in a rage.  
  
  
Meiling sighed and said, "Well, for starters, you should try out for this contest. Everyone tells you what a great voice you have. If you win, you can take the money, make a CD and earn even more money. It'd probably be enough to repay our debts and get us back on our feet."  
  
  
"Good idea," Syaoran said, nodding slowly, then started to fill out the form.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Road to Stardom headquarters. (They're picking the contest people right now.)  
  
  
One of the men in the committee tore open a large envelope.  
  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura. Age 21. Here's her tape," the man said, and passed it down until someone put it inside the VCR.   
  
  
They slipped it in, and settled down to watch.  
  
  
The camera work was very good, thanks to Tomoyo, and Sakura appeared onstage of their school's auditorium.  
  
  
The video was from the Talent Show from last year!!  
  
  
One of the men noted, "She's beautiful. Plus, she looks great on TV and seems suited for camera work."  
  
  
The others agreed, nodding.  
  
  
Sakura opened her mouth and started singing an old song they hadn't heard in several years.  
  
  
The men were impressed with her voice, and kept on watching intently until the short film was over.  
  
  
"Definitely a good candidate," one of the men broke in.  
  
  
The other men agreed, and the head of the council took out a big rubber gavel and stamped "YES" in red ink on Sakura's application paper.  
  
  
"Li Syaoran. That's the last envelope. He's 23 years old and from Hong Kong. Shall we?" one of them men asked.  
  
  
The tape was once again passed down to the VCR, and it soon turned on.  
  
  
Syaoran was being taped at a karaoke bar, singing along with the background music of a song that was popular in Japan.   
  
  
"Pretty good. He looks comfortable on camera, and the girls will go wild over him," the men commented.  
  
  
A man turned the VCR off and the stamping man once again printed YES with his stamp.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A few weeks later……………..  
  
  
Sakura was walking home with Tomoyo from the movies and ice cream shop when they spotted the mailman stopping in front of their house.  
  
  
They ran to catch up with him, and the man handed them the mail.  
  
  
Sakura flipped through them, "Bill, bill, junk mail, advertisement, ooh coupons, bill, bill and…….one for me! Yay!"  
  
  
"Wait a minute! That's from Road to Stardom!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
  
Sakura ran inside with Tomoyo and dropped the other envelopes on the coffee table and opened the envelope.  
  
  
Sakura cleared her throat and said, "Dear Ms. Sakura. We were pleased with your application and video. You are qualified for the contest. It will be held in Tokyo. You may bring one guest along. Please call for confirmation, details and hotel information. Congratulations!"  
  
  
"YES!!!!!!!!" Sakura squealed, and Tomoyo squealed, and they squealed together in joy and jumped up and down and hugged each other.  
  
  
"Who are you going to bring along?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
  
"Of course, you. You're going to be my manager, okay? So take care of publicity, makeup, clothes and stuff for me. Oh, this is SO great!!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
  
"You're actually happy about it!" Tomoyo said, surprised, "I thought you didn't want to do it."  
  
  
Sakura explained, "Well, I thought about it and it seems like a really good opportunity. And it just feels like the right thing to do."  
  
  
Tomoyo smiled and said, "Good choice. No, GREAT choice!!!"  
  
  
  
  
In Hong Kong………………………  
  
  
"Syaoran!!!!!!" Meiling was hollering through the halls.  
  
  
Syaoran sighed and came out of his room.  
  
  
Before he could do or say anything, Meiling hugged him and squealed, "We made it to Tokyo!! We made it!!!"  
  
  
Syaoran was shocked.  
  
  
He had seriously made it? Wow.  
  
  
Then, he said, "WE?"  
  
  
Meiling put on a poised look and said, "Of course. I'll be your agent slash manager. Don't worry! I'm good at this stuff. I'll take care of publicity, explaining to the elders and I'll get all the tickets and stuff. I read you letter and it says we're allowed to bring one person to Tokyo."  
  
  
"What letter?" Syaoran saw the open envelope and snatched it out of Meiling's hand.  
  
  
"You've been reading my mail! That's illegal!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
  
"What? That's the only way I ever find out about your private life. Anyways, so read it. And start packing," Meiling said bossily.  
  
  
"Wait a second. I'm not making you my manager until we agree on three things. If I let you go with me, you must stop reading my mail, stop bugging me, and act professional. Is that okay?" Syaoran said.  
  
  
Meiling scrunched up her nose, thought awhile and said, "Okay!"  
  
  
Syaoran tried to test it out, "So, Ms. Meiling, when are we going to Tokyo?"  
  
  
Meiling caught on and said, "Well, Mr. Syaoran, most likely tomorrow or the day afterwards. All you have to do is pack. I'll get the plane tickets and call the company. Okay, Mr. Syoaran??"  
  
  
Syaoran was satisfied, and said, "Thank you, Manager."  
  
  
He turned around and walked away, when Meiling shouted, "Hey! This isn't fun anymore!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
Syaoran gave a crooked smile to himself.   
  
  
Then, in Tomoeda, Japan, at the same time, they both thought, "Wow. This is the whole new chapter of my life."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Chapter one's done! It's kinda short. I don't have much to write until the contest starts. Sorry this is kinda boring!! I'll add more stuff to it. Review!! 


	2. First Day of the Contest

Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are in a singing contest, which, if they win, get a recording contract plus a lot of fame. They're rivals, of course, but once they get closer, they start to fall in love. They work their way up to the top two, but who will win?  
  
  
A/N: I'm on Chapter 2.…. But I'm disappointed at the turnout of reviews. So peoples, PLEASE review!! Okay, anyways, this is the part where they meet each other. Not much to say…..just read and review. And sorry that I'm making Tomoyo so OCC!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS, plus I don't own the songs that are in here.  
  
  
  
  
  
Road to Stardom  
  
  
  
By SwEeT AnGeL 1004  
  
  
Chapter 2: First Day of the Contest  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura stretched her arms out as she stepped out from Tomoyo's limousine. It had been a long, hard ride to Tokyo, but they had made it.  
  
  
Tomoyo was busy yelling directions--she never missed a beat.  
  
  
"You! Get our stuff to room 263 in the Emerald Towers! Yes, you! Before I call out your manager! Stephen, be a dear and park this, please. Robert, my cell?" Tomoyo called out.  
  
  
A poor, skinny bellhop lugged Sakura and Tomoyo's 17, yes SEVENTEEN bags on a little cart thingy with the help of Stephen, their chauffer, and afterwards he left. Robert handed Tomoyo her cell phone and she speed-dialed Eriol to tell him they had safely made the trip.  
  
  
Sakura shook her head, feeling sorry for the poor guys who had to work for Tomoyo the Dictator in their totalitarian government of Daidouji………..  
  
  
While Tomoyo was chattering away to Eriol about the trip, they made their way into the lavish hotel lobby, which included exotic plants, fountains and dressed up workers.  
  
  
At the front desk, Tomoyo finally snapped her cell phone shut and said, "Key to room 263, please. Thank you."  
  
  
Tomoyo handed Sakura a set of keys to the personal spa area, their room, a private gym and a private swimming pool.  
  
  
"Come on," Tomoyo said, and led Sakura to the direction of the elevators.  
  
  
Sakura looking down at her appearance, hoping she didn't look too bad from the 6-hour trip to Tokyo, accidentally bumped into a tall male.  
  
  
"Sorry!" Sakura excused herself, and looked up at the guy.  
  
  
He was tall, brown hair and dangerous glimmering eyes. He was Sakura's age, maybe a little older.  
  
  
"Watch it," he slightly growled, and Sakura looked surprised.  
  
  
"Well, SORRY. Maybe YOU should try looking where you're going, too!" Sakura said, and shook her head in mild anger.  
  
  
A slim, tall girl with long jet black hair, and had a look of mischievous innocence around her.  
  
  
"Excuse my cousin. We just got off a very turbulent flight, and he's not feeling quite like himself. Sorry about that!" Meiling apologized, and Sakura smiled at the nice girl.  
  
  
"Come on, Meiling," Syaoran sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
  
"Attitude check," Sakura whispered to Tomoyo when they got onto the elevator.  
  
  
"But he WAS mildly hot," Tomoyo said.  
  
  
"Tomoyo! You're engaged! You're not supposed to be looking at other men!" Sakura said in fake shock.  
  
  
Tomoyo grinned, but said, "Well, we're not married yet. But anyways, you did remember to bring your music stuff right? This IS a singing contest."  
  
  
"Yup. Brought some songs I wrote, my guitar and portable keyboard, plus a ton of music sheets. I know I have to write some more songs because I do want to win this thing," Sakura said.  
  
  
"Good. That's the spirit!" Tomoyo said, and finally they got off the elevator.  
  
  
The two girls walked down the quiet, spacious hallway to their room and saw that their stuff was still in the cart in front of their door, waiting for them.  
  
  
While Tomoyo opened the door, Sakura quickly checked that all of their things were there.  
  
  
They walked into the large room that had two queen beds, and quickly set their stuff down.  
  
  
"There's an orientation later for everyone in the contest. Since the Yukimoto center is only two blocks down from the hotel, we can walk there," Tomoyo said, reading a pamphlet she had gotten.  
  
  
"Okay. What time?" Sakura asked, opening her suitcase.  
  
  
"At 7. It's a mixed dinner and orientation. We'll have dinner in the dining hall then orientation in the auditorium. What time is it right now?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
  
As Sakura, pulled out her clothes and hung them in the closet of the room, she replied, "6. I'll get ready as soon as I finish unpacking. What about you?"   
  
  
Tomoyo said, "Me too. But I'm going to check out the bathroom."  
  
  
Sakura watched as Tomoyo went through the door leading to the bathroom and continued hanging up her clothes and putting things away.  
  
She heard Tomoyo come back in and looked up.  
  
  
Tomoyo was red in the face and fuming.  
  
  
"I can't BELIEVE they would do this to us! I'm going to call the management," Tomoyo said angrily, and stalked over to the hotel phone.  
  
  
"Wait. What's the matter?" Sakura asked calmly.  
  
  
"We're sharing a bathroom with the people next door!!!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
  
"Come on, that's not that bad. Maybe they'll be nice people," Sakura said, trying to look at the positive side.  
  
  
"I don't care. I'm going to call the people. Since this room was free, maybe we can give them some money to upgrade us," Tomoyo said and dialed the numbers on the phone.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura set up her keyboard and guitar and put them in the corner of the room. Then she put together her music stand and put several sheets of music on them.  
  
  
Tomoyo slammed the phone down, making Sakura jump.  
  
  
"What's up?" Sakura asked, concerned.  
  
  
"THEY'RE NOT GIVING US ANOTHER ROOM!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo screamed, and gnawed her teeth in anger.  
  
  
"Come on. Calm down. Why?" Sakura asked.  
  
  
"Because this hotel is full of all the contestants. AND ALL the other hotels are full too, since there's a conference across the town," Tomoyo said.  
  
  
"Well, that sucks. Let me check out who's in the other room," Sakura said, and walked through the bathroom.  
  
  
She patiently knocked on the door, and waited until she heard a muffled voice, "Who's there?"  
  
  
Sakura grinned, and said, "Boo."  
  
  
On the other side, someone caught onto the joke, "Boo who?"  
  
  
"Boo who stop crying!" Sakura said, laughing in spite of herself at the corny joke.  
  
  
The person on the other side opened their door and exclaimed, "Oh! It's you again!"  
  
  
"Hi! Meiling, right?" Sakura asked, surprised.  
  
  
"Yeah. I never knew you were in the contest!" Meiling said.  
  
  
"Yup. And you?" Sakura questioned.  
  
  
"Nah. My cousin, Syaoran, is doing it. I'm just his assistant. Or tagalong, whatever you call it," Meiling said.  
  
  
From the room, Syaoran had been listening.  
  
  
He was pleased that FINALLY, Meiling had stopped introducing herself as his fiancé.   
  
  
But anyways, Meiling said, "So, what are you doing here?"  
  
  
Sakura threw back her head and laughed, "Well, Tomoyo, my roommate, wasn't too happy with the idea that we have to share the bathroom. But I guess its okay now. You guys know about orientation tonight, right?"  
  
  
"Yeah. Let's walk down together for the dinner. Well, I have to get dressed. See ya!" Meiling said, and the both walked back to their rooms.  
  
  
"Who were you talking to?" Tomoyo asked, curiously.  
  
  
"You know that guy I bumped into at the lobby? And his cousin? They're rooming together next door. They're super nice. Oh, and I told Meiling (that's her name), that we'd walk down with them to the Yukimoto Center," Sakura said.  
  
  
Tomoyo shrugged, and said, "I guess. Come on, let's get ready."  
  
  
They both quickly changed and put on some light make-up to get ready since it was already 6:30.  
  
  
Sakura changed from jeans and a yellow tee-shirt to an elegant pair of black pants from Banana Republic and a thin green sweater. She tied half of her hair up with a piece of green ribbon and applied some pink lip gloss.  
  
  
Tomoyo simply changed into a khaki skirt and black quarter-sleeve top.  
  
  
They grabbed their purses and went out into the hallway to wait for Meiling and Syaoran.  
  
  
Meiling emerged in a dark purple sundress with matching hair clips, and Syaoran came out decked in baggy jeans and a loose tee.  
  
  
"Let's go," Sakura chirped, and they headed to the elevator, Syaoran with the usual scowl on his face.  
  
  
In the quiet elevator, Sakura suddenly giggled at Syaoran's look.  
  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
  
"Sorry. I'm just saying that you probably won't get much votes with that grimace on your face," Sakura commented and smiled, revealing pearly white teeth.  
  
  
Syaoran shrugged, and turned away, trying to conceal a half-grin.  
  
  
They got off the elevator and out into the lobby, where they walked out into the busy streets of Tokyo.  
  
  
It was short, silent walk to the extremely large Yoshimoto center, and inside there was a loud bustle of activity.  
  
  
Syaoran strode up to the front desk and asked, "Where's the Road to Stardom dinner?"  
  
  
"In the Dining Hall. Walk that way and you'll see signs all over the place," the person said, and pointed to the left.  
  
  
Syaoran walked over to the left hallway, where they could clearly see signed that proclaimed, "ROAD TO STARDOM DINNER! DINNER HALL! ---à"  
  
  
Meiling, Sakura and Tomoyo ran to catch up with Syaoran's long strides, and soon they entered a large room with tables and tables.  
  
  
There were about 50 or so people milling around, waiting for some directions, and so the quartet stood around, not really saying anything,  
  
  
Finally, a man with a microphone at the front of the room said, "All right everyone! Please find a seat and we'll get started!"  
  
  
The three girls and Syaoran grabbed the nearest table, and they were soon joined by two more girls and a guy.  
  
  
"First off, we'll start by eating and watching our demo tapes that got us into this spot! As you know, over 10 thousand people signed up, and YOU, out of all of them, MADE IT! We had to pick 50 people out of that many, and you made it. That's a big deal!" the man grinned and said, "We'll have waiters coming out for your order. Then, we'll get the film rolling."  
  
  
Sakura groaned, "Tomoyo, please tell me which tape you submitted."  
  
  
Tomoyo looked slightly guilty, "The one from the talent show………"  
  
  
Sakura sighed exasperated, "The one I told you never to show to anyone?"  
  
  
Tomoyo nodded, lower lip protruding out, making her look like a lost puppy.  
  
  
Sakura said, "Thank you. I got me into this contest."  
  
  
She hugged and surprised Tomoyo, and the waiters came out.  
  
  
"I'd like a double cheese individual sized pizza with bacon and pepperoni--" Sakura started to order before Tomoyo cut her off.  
  
  
"We'll have two garden salads with house dressing on the side, please," Tomoyo said, and flashed Sakura a look.  
  
  
"What was that for? I'm starving?" Sakura asked.  
  
  
"You're going to be on TV. You need to lose some excess pounds, since the camera already adds 10 more. So nothing but veggies for ya, honey," Tomoyo said.  
  
  
Sakura sighed again and said, "You're really getting into this whole trainer slash manager, aren't you?"  
  
  
"Oh yeah, baby," Tomoyo laughed.  
  
  
The lights in the dining hall dimmed and the first slide came out--and just Sakura's luck, it was hers.  
  
  
Sakura was younger then, about one year, maybe two?  
  
  
She was wearing a slinky yellow dress and was smiling prettily at the camera and audience.  
  
  
She opened her mouth and started to sing.  
  
  
The real Sakura groaned and buried her face in her hands in embarrassment, as some of the guys in the dining room catcalled.  
  
  
The short film quickly ended and another one started, someone's they didn't know.  
  
  
Their food came out shortly, and Sakura hungrily dug into the not-so-filling lettuce, carrots and dressing with the occasional crouton.  
  
  
She finished her meal, staring at Syaoran's lasagna he hadn't quite finished.  
  
  
Syaoran noticed this and said, "Want some?"  
  
  
Sakura politely declined, but her stomach growled at her, and everyone at the table laughed.  
  
  
Pretty soon all the movie clips were finished, and they stood up and were led to the big auditorium.  
  
  
The same man, whose name was Mr. Kenora, stood on the stage.  
  
  
The auditorium was huge; it looked like those places where the Emmy's and Grammy's and Oscar's or whatever were held. You know, with the chairs to seat about 10 thousand people……….*hint hint*  
  
  
"This is the place you will be singing. This whole place will be jampacked with fans who have bought tickets to come in. That's about 10 thousand people, plus there's going to be millions more watching on national TV. For those of you who are shy, this is definitely not for you," Mr. Kenora said, rather harshly.  
  
  
Everyone looked at each other uneasily, wondering what would happen next.  
  
  
"You will spend most of your time in your hotel rooms making up songs and practicing them. We'll have a dress rehearsal every night at 5 pm, then go off on our ways for dinner. The weekly concerts will be on Saturdays at 8. Every week you must have a new song, if you manage to make it to the next week. Results on who made it or not to the next step will be posted on Wednesdays. That gives you three days to make a new song for those of you who make it. That's all for tonight's orientation. I expect you to follow along."  
  
  
Everyone looked at each other again but with raised eyebrows.  
  
  
"Go, now! I'm a busy man!" Mr. Kenora shouted, and the 50 young people tentatively left.  
  
  
Sakura and Syaoran and Meiling and Tomoyo walked back to the hotel, talking softly about Mr. Kenora and the contest.  
  
  
"So, Syaoran. Have you written any songs?" Sakura asked.  
  
  
"Duh. You expect me to come here unprepared?" Syaoran asked.  
  
  
Sakura shrugged, "Maybe we could work together or something. Help each other?"  
  
  
Syaoran said, "No thanks. I prefer to work ALONE."  
  
  
Sakura made a face at Syaoran's back, and Meiling and Tomoyo laughed.  
  
  
"You guys would make SUCH a cute couple," Meiling laughed.  
  
  
Syaoran was surprised again, but didn't show it on his face. Meiling actually saying that someone else would look good with him? She must really like this Sakura.  
  
  
"Well, I'm going to sleep. I'm tired," Tomoyo announced.  
  
  
"Me too," Meiling said, and yawned.  
  
  
"Ooh, the bathroom's going to be crowded. I'll take shower while you guys are getting ready to go to sleep. Then we can sleep," Sakura said.  
  
  
Syaoran had tuned them out and was thinking up a rhythm in his head for some lyrics he had written.  
  
  
They walked to their rooms, and quickly changed into their pjs, while Syaoran was weight lifting in his room with some gym equipment he had brought.  
  
  
The three girls crowded into the rather small bathroom and Sakura went inside the shower stall to take a relaxing shower. Tomoyo and Meiling brushed their teeth, washed their faces and took off their makeup.  
  
  
They went outside, done with their night's washing and Sakura was finished with her shower.   
  
  
The steam had fogged up the glass walls of the shower stall and didn't see Syaoran when he walked in.  
  
  
Of course, he didn't see her either, and thought, "Good. They're all gone. Now I can take a shower."  
  
  
He made a small face at a bra and underwear lying on the ground, and started to strip off his clothes.  
  
  
Sakura dried her hair inside the shower stall as the windows slowly started to defog, and stepped out just as Syaoran turned around--both of them in their birthday suits.  
  
  
"AUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger. Sorry. I just didn't know how to finish it. A lot of these fanfics happen to have nude shows, don't they? Haha. Anyways, please review. I'll post up faster if you do. Bye! 


	3. Getting Ready

Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are in a singing contest, which, if they win, get a recording contract plus a lot of fame. They're rivals, of course, but once they get closer, they start to fall in love. They work their way up to the top two, but who will win?  
  
  
A/N: hey! We're on chapter 3!! This chapter is mainly about the first concert. Please review!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS, plus I don't own the songs that are in here.  
  
  
  
  
  
Road to Stardom  
  
  
  
By SwEeT AnGeL 1004  
  
  
Chapter 3: Getting Ready  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura grabbed the towel nearest to her and quickly covered her self and ran out of the bathroom yelling, "PERV!! PERV!!"  
  
  
Syaoran was blushing madly and yelled after her, "No I'm not!!!!!"  
  
  
He made a face and quickly ran into the shower stall and turned on the water, where he burned himself from the scalding water Sakura had just used.  
  
  
Sakura had run out to her room and lay panting on her bed, face red.   
  
  
"What happened?" Tomoyo asked, who was lying on her bed, just about to sleep.  
  
  
Meiling ran in and said, "What's wrong? I heard screaming!"  
  
  
Sakura said, "I came out of the shower stall, butt naked and your cousin was there, ready to take a shower too."  
  
  
Meiling suddenly laughed, and said, "Poor Syaoran. Well, I'll talk to him when he gets out of the shower."  
  
  
"Thank you," Sakura said and quickly dressed into her pajamas before anyone else could see her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Next morning………………………….  
  
  
Sakura woke up bright and early, ready to do some work.  
  
  
Tomoyo was already gone, and there was a note on her bed that said, "Gone to breakfast with Meiling. Be back soon."  
  
  
Sakura carefully read it and thought, "Wow. Tomoyo and Meiling are really hitting it off."  
  
  
She tied her hair and changed into a red sports bra and black spandex shorts, grabbed a bag filled with paper, music and writing utensils, and scribbled a note to Tomoyo.  
  
  
She got her keys and ran downstairs, and asked a man where the private gyms were.  
  
  
He replied, "On the roof of the hotel."  
  
  
Sakura anime-fainted, but this time she rode an elevator to the top floor, got off and climbed the stairs to the roof.  
  
  
It was amazing. The gym was large, with glass walls and ceilings that overlooked the city of Tokyo.   
  
  
Sakura could see the Yukimoto center from there, not to mention all the tall skyscrapers and buildings.  
  
She unlocked a private room, which had wall to wall mirrors, a TV, and a stereo system.  
  
  
Sakura set her bag down and popped a tape into the stereo system, where Willa Ford's "I Wanna Be Bad" came blaring out.  
  
  
Sakura stepped on to the stationary bicycle and turned it on, and it made some beeps and Sakura punched in some buttons.  
  
  
Then, pedaling furiously, Sakura set a clipboard which had some paper and a pen on it on the top of the bike, where the keyboard was.   
  
  
Kinda hard to imagine, but think about a stationary bike. Ya'll know what it is, right? Well, right in front of the handles is a keyboard where you punch in the buttons for the time and speed and stuff.   
  
  
Sakura started to write from her heart, what she knew the best.  
  
  
Chewing her pen, Sakura sighed and crumpled the paper up.  
  
  
She tuned the radio down with the remote and lazily pedaled, thinking.  
  
  
Sakura remembered last nights encounter, and smiled as a thought came to her.  
  
  
"I've got it!" Sakura exclaimed, and started writing, pedaling at the same time.  
  
  
Once Sakura was done with the lyrics, she got off the bike and moved to the running thingy. You know, the elevator thingy where you run on it? I forgot what the name was.   
  
  
Anyways, she got on, turned the music off and started jogging slowly, trying to think of a tune that would best fit her newly written song.  
  
  
"Drums……guitar……..I got it!!!!!!" Sakura squealed, and clapped her hands in joy. She lost her balance on the machine and fell over, when someone behind her dryly said, "You better be careful."  
  
Sakura, from the floor, turned around and saw Syaoran standing there.  
  
  
"What are you doing here? Don't you guys have your own room for your gym?" Sakura asked.  
  
  
"Nope. All full. So if you don't mind, I'll be lifting some weights," Syaoran said, and carefully stepped over the mess of papers and trash and pens and made his way over to the weight lifting machine.  
  
  
"Sorry about the mess," Sakura apologized, and Syaoran grunted.  
  
  
Sakura felt a little awkward about what had happened yesterday. Syaoran probably didn't like her, but she tried to be nice to him.  
  
  
She also felt a little awkward about writing songs around him, so said, "Well, I'm going to be going now."  
  
  
Syaoran grunted again in response, and Sakura picked up her papers, tapes and pencils. She turned off the running machine and quietly crept out.  
  
  
Inside the gym, Syaoran was shaking his head in disapproval, but there was a grin on his face.  
  
  
Sakura headed to her room and took a quick shower, after making sure she locked the bathroom doors.   
  
  
Afterwards, she came out and saw Tomoyo.  
  
  
"What's up?" Sakura asked.  
  
  
"Oh, nothing much. Did you eat breakfast?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
  
"No, not yet. I was up in the gym working out and writing some songs. I got the perfect one for the first contest!" Sakura said, and grinned.  
  
  
"Want me to order room service?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
  
"Yeah! Get me some pancakes and sausages……." Sakura trailed off at the disapproving look from Tomoyo.  
  
  
"Some fruits and a powerbar," Sakura meekly said, and Tomoyo smiled, rather evilly, in Sakura's opinion, and dialed room service.  
  
  
Sakura sat on the chair behind her keyboard, her new song spread out on the music stand.  
  
  
"Now all I have to figure out how to play this thing, record it and I'll be done," Sakura mumbled to herself.  
  
  
She turned the keyboard on, and pressed electric guitar. Sakura pressed down on some keys and a metallic sound came blaring out.  
  
  
"Perfect!" Sakura said, and expertly played a chord. Then, she pressed down on another one.  
  
  
Eyes wide in wonder, Sakura quickly changed to drums and tapped on the C note to make the drum sound came out.  
  
  
"Bass!" Sakura murmured, and quickly changed to bass guitar on her multi-instrument keyboard.  
  
  
The low beat came out, and Sakura got out her sheet music and started playing, recording the song on the cd that was inside her keyboard.  
  
  
Three hours and two fruit platters later, Sakura stretched out, tired.  
  
  
Tomoyo popped her head in from the bathroom where she and Meiling were trying out some new eyeshadow color, and said, "You done? Let's go shopping later!"  
  
  
Sakura sighed and shook her head, "Nope. I just got finished recording the background music, and now I need to actually sing and make sure I'm on tune."  
  
  
"Want me to help you?" Tomoyo offered, but Sakura declined, "No thanks. I need to do this one my own."  
  
  
Meiling came out, wearing an outrageous shade of purple on her eyelids and said, "Gosh, you have some willpower. I would never be able to sit there for so long and try to write some songs. That's what Syaoran's doing in the other room. Hey, you guys have the same keyboard!"   
  
  
Sakura smiled and said, "Yeah. Well, you guys can go ahead and shop. Maybe you guys could buy me an outfit for my first concert on Saturday."  
  
  
"Good idea!" Meiling and Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
  
"But Meiling? Lose the eyeshadow," Sakura advised.  
  
  
She turned back to her music and pressed play on her keyboard.  
  
  
An upbeat, punk rock-ish sound came out, and the background music, which was made up of drums, base guitar and electric guitar, started playing.  
  
  
Sakura took a deep breath and looked at her music and started singing.  
  
  
On the other side of the room……..  
  
  
Syaoran pressed play on his keyboard, which was identical to Sakura's.  
  
  
The background music for which Syaoran had written back had home started playing, a mellow sound.  
  
  
Syaoran had written this song years before when he was missing his father, and now it was time to put it in action.  
  
  
Syaoran pulled the mini-microphone closer to his mouth and started singing to the beat of the song.  
  
  
In the end, Syaoran turned off his keyboard. He was ready for the Saturday concert.   
  
  
At night…………  
  
  
Sakura was taking a nap on her bed when Tomoyo and Meiling came in, dragging about twenty shopping bags behind them.  
  
  
"We found the perfect outfit for you!" Tomoyo announced.  
  
  
"For the rest of my life? Is this all for me?" Sakura asked.  
  
  
"Yeah. Well, two bags are for us and three is for Syaoran, but the rest are all yours. We thought you needed some new clothes to cheer up from working all day," Meiling said.  
  
  
"How's the song going?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
  
"Absolutely perfect. I'm done with it, and I'm not going to change it," Sakura said.  
  
  
"Well, come on girl, look at your clothes, now!!" Meiling said.  
  
  
Sakura opened bags from Abercrombie and Fitch, Aeropostale, Pacific Sunwear, Bebe and Charlotte Russe.  
  
  
"So this is what you want me to wear for this Saturday?" Sakura asked, examining a floor-length wine red gown that was glittery.  
  
  
"No, that's for your final performance. We thought ahead. We bought about 20 outfits, depending on your song. What style is it?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
  
"My song's definetly more like this," Sakura said, and pointed to black Dickies pants, an A&E baseball cap and dark green Hurley sweatshirt.  
  
  
"Oh…well, the sweatshirt's Syaoran's. I'm sure he'll let you wear that. Maybe. He's kind of touchy about his personal belongings. But are you sure you're going to wear that?" Meiling asked.  
  
  
"Yeah. My song's kind of punkish rock-ish, so I don't think wearing a skirt's going to match. And actually, I'll wear my johnny-collar shirt and that knit vest instead of Syaoran's sweatshirt," Sakura said.  
  
  
"Okay," Tomoyo shrugged, "But your next song BETTER match with all this clothes we bought!'  
  
  
"MEILING!!!!!" Syaoran bellowed from the other side.  
  
  
"I guess Syaoran needs me. I'll take his bags to him," Meiling said, and grabbed three paper bags stuffed with clothes and dragged it through the bathroom to her room.  
  
  
Syaoran had been writing another song for his next concert and needed a female part to go with it….nothing big, though.  
  
  
"Hey, Syaoran! I bought you some new clothes for Saturday. You can look at it later. What do you want?" Meiling asked cheerfully.  
  
  
"I wrote a song for the next concert, not this one but the one after that. I need a part to go with it. It's really small. You just say some words. Can you do it for me?" Syaoran asked.  
  
  
Meiling thought for awhile and said, "Sure! Let me look at it."  
  
  
Syaoran wordlessly handed Meiling a paper filled with scribbles and crossouts.  
  
  
"Hmmm……..Yeah, I'll do it. But oh my gosh! That means I have to buy some more clothes!" Meiling exclaimed. She rushed back to Tomoyo and Sakura's side, and told them the news.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SATURDAY NIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Sakura was nervously pacing back and forth backstage, fretting.  
  
  
"Sakura! Relax! You look fine!" Tomoyo comforted.  
  
  
"Are you sure I don't look too weird?" Sakura asked.  
  
  
She looked cute in black pants, black skater shoes, a collared pale yellow shirt and a knit green, yellow and red vest. To top it off, she wore a backwards cap to control her long straight hair.  
  
  
"Sakura, remember: just SING. Ignore the fifty million people that will be watching you. Okay? Just stay real," Tomoyo said.  
  
  
"Okay. Oh my gosh, I'm up next!!!" Sakura squealed.  
  
  
"AND UP NEXT, SAKURA KINOMOTO FROM TOMOEDA, JAPAN!!!!!!!" the MC announced, and there was wild applause from the audience.  
  
  
Sakura stepped out from the curtains, and said, "Hit it!" (rather corny)  
  
  
The intro drums came on from the CD Sakura had recorded, and Sakura started singing, rather nervously.  
  
"He was a boy; she was a girl   
  
Can i make it any more obvious   
  
He was a punk; she did ballet   
  
What more can i say   
  
He wanted her; she'd never tell   
  
Secretly she wanted him as well   
  
But all of her friends stuck up their nose   
  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes."  
  
  
  
As soon as the first stanza was over, Sakura got more into it. She grabbed the mike and started dancing along as she sang.  
  
  
"He was a skater boy   
  
She said see you later boy   
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
She had a pretty face   
  
But her head was up in space   
  
She needed to come back down to earth."  
  
  
The song quickly ended, and the audience roared in approval.  
  
  
Sakura shyly bowed and quickly left the stage, panting heavily.  
  
  
"Oh my gosh, that was a lot harder than I expected!" Sakura said, sitting on her chair as Tomoyo fanned her face.  
  
  
"Yeah. But you're going to get used to it," Tomoyo said.  
  
  
"So who's next?" Sakura asked.  
  
  
"Syaoran. I wonder what he's going to be singing. Meiling told me he's being all secretive about it and stuff," Tomoyo said, and started brushing Sakura's hair.   
  
  
"Well, let's find out," Sakura said, and focused her attention on the television that was backstage.  
  
  
The whole thing was being taped live, so they saw Syaoran walking through the curtains, looking oh so hot.  
  
  
"Wow," Sakura said, and the girls in the audience screamed and yelled and clapped for Syaoran.  
  
  
He was wearing simple clothes from Abercrombie, just jeans and a loose tee-shirt, but once he got the microphone and the intro started, he totally changed from just a hot guy to a great singer.  
  
  
Sakura's eyes were glued onto the TV as Syaoran sang a song titled, "One Last Breath," dedicated to his father.  
  
  
"Hold me now   
  
I'm six feet from the edge   
  
and I'm thinking   
  
That maybe six feet   
  
Ain't so far down……."   
  
  
Syaoran trailed off at the end, and bowed to the screaming audience and walked back inside, where he gave a teary Meiling a hug.  
  
  
"Wonder what's that all about," Tomoyo murmured quietly when they saw Meiling starting to cry.  
  
  
Sakura shrugged, but went up to congratulate Syaoran.  
  
  
"Great job, Syaoran. You did wonderful," Sakura said warmly, and Syaoran nodded.  
  
  
They turned their attention back to the TV when they realized the show was over.  
  
  
The MC on stage said, "Well, that's all for tonight. Tune in next Saturday to see who made it or not! Please call 1-800-YUKIMOTO to get your votes in!"  
  
  
"That's all for tonight," Tomoyo said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Crappy ending. But I'm in a crappy mood. Anyways, please read and review!!! 


	4. Did They Make It?

Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are in a singing contest, which, if they win, get a recording contract plus a lot of fame. They're rivals, of course, but once they get closer, they start to fall in love. They work their way up to the top two, but who will win?  
  
  
READ THIS!!!!!!!!! VERY IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!  
  
  
A/N: Yay! Chapter 4!! This is rolling along. Please review!!   
  
And please don't diss me for putting lyrics to other's peoples songs in here. I warned you in the first chapter, and in the disclaimer I am plainly saying that I don't own any of the songs. Also, don't flame me because this is a lot like American Idol. I warned you about that before, too. Anyways, review! (but no flames…I douse them out with water anyways).  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS, plus I don't own the songs that are in here. Let me say that again, I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS THAT ARE IN HERE.  
  
Special Thanks: To Meehmeeh, who is a very faithful reader and reviewer (lol) and Karen, my best friend out there in the Middle of Somewhere! (ps read the list of names VERY carefully) And also to SoUrPoP1004, who is an excellent writer! LOL!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Road to Stardom  
  
  
  
By SwEeT AnGeL 1004  
  
  
Chapter 4: Did They Make It?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura nervously bit her nails as she waited that Wednesday night rehearsal. (if you've forgotten, they have rehearsals every night at 5).  
  
  
Syaoran was pacing around beside her, a hard expressionless look on his face.  
  
  
"Are you nervous?" Sakura whispered to Syaoran.  
  
  
He paused his walking and said, "Do I look like it?"  
  
  
Sakura let a smile out and said, "Yeah. A lot nervous!"  
  
  
Syaoran shrugged and turned his head trying to conceal a smile that just happened to pop out whenever Sakura smiled, and continued his pacing.  
  
  
They were in the auditorium on the stage, waiting for Mr. Kenora to come with the results.   
  
  
Everyone look nervous, and finally Mr. Kenora came out.  
  
  
"I have the list. Since today's the first day, I will be reading them aloud. You might want to get ready to leave since I'm canceling rehearsals tonight. Okay. Out of the 50 that were picked in the beginning, we've narrowed it down to half, which is 25 to you idiots that failed in math," Mr. Kenora said.  
  
  
He took out a list and without any warning began to read.  
  
  
"Tazuki Minoto, Shaun Tanaka, Maho Lee, Akikazu Sakagami, Dokuohtei Royama, Richard Chen, Shinhye Park, Dukyeh Takahomo, Raicho Oshima, and Namiko Mutsum," Mr. Kenora paused, and 40 people applauded for them.  
  
"Come here and stand up with me," Mr. Kenora said, and the ten people got up and stood proudly next to him.  
  
Mr. Kenora continued reading, "Sori Kim (A/N: LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry. Inside joke. ::snicker::), Maeko Koi, Joruri Ichi, Hanako Fumiyo, Funaki Gensei, Hedey Hideyosho, Ichimonji Oso, Tsuchie Kurusawa, Sakura Kinomoto, and Syaoran Li."  
  
  
Sakura screamed, "YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
People gave blank stares at her, but Sakura was so busy jumping up and down all excited, hugging a surprised Syaoran and yelling. (Tomoyo and Meiling weren't allowed to be there.)  
  
  
Sakura grabbed Syaroan's hand and ran up to stand in the line with the other 18 people.  
  
  
Sakura didn't even listen to the other 5 people's name; she was floating on cloud nine.  
  
  
After reading the list of names, Mr. Kenora said, "Well, that's it. Those of you who didn't make it, pack up. You're leaving tomorrow morning. Keep in mind that these votes came from the public audience, not me. Now LEAVE."  
  
  
The other 25 disappointed people left, some people crying, upset.  
  
  
Sakura only watched them pitifully, but turned to Mr. Kenora when he said, "Well that's it. Some of you have no talent yet the public seemed to have liked you. Next concerts in three days. I expect you to have new songs with pre-recorded background music. Tonight's rehearsal is canceled. Meet back tomorrow here at 5."  
  
  
Sakura left with Syaoran, chattering excitedly, "Oh my gosh, I actually made it! This is so cool. And congratulations on making it too, Syaoran! You were great. That song was so moving. Do you think we can go out on a celebration dinner, you know?"   
  
  
Syaoran looked at her for a second, and the only thing he could think to say was--  
  
  
"Sure, of course."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ooh, looks like a nice restaurant. You're paying, right Syaoran?" Meiling asked, peering at the entrance of a classy place that had a five star rating.  
  
  
"What?" Syaoran exclaimed, "I never said that!"  
  
  
Meiling said, "Well, who is? I didn't bring my credit card."  
  
  
She turned around and gave a fake wink at Tomoyo and Sakura who were in the backseat of the red BMW with black leather seats Meiling and Syaoran had rented.  
  
  
"Oh, shut up. I'll pay as long as you guys order something under 10$," Syaroan said.  
  
  
"Um, Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked timidly, "I don't think they even sell DRINKS that are under ten dollars."  
  
  
Sakura and Meiling started laughing hilariously, and Tomoyo joined in.  
  
  
Syaoran groaned and look heavenward and said, "Why? Why am I stuck with these women? WHY?"  
  
  
Finally they gave the car to valet parking and entered the restaurant.  
  
  
"Hmm…smells nice," Sakura commented.  
  
  
"Remember your DIET," Tomoyo reminded, and Sakura sighed and said, "Yes, MOM."  
  
  
They were seated by a hot waiter guy who was winking at Sakura.  
  
  
Syaoran bristled at this, but wondered, 'Why am I so jealous that this weird guy's hitting on Sakura? It's not like I'M interested……or am I?'  
  
  
"Can I help you with your drinks?" the waiter asked.  
  
  
"Yeah………can I get a glass of this Bloody Mary?" Syaoran asked, when he got bopped on the head by Meiling, who said, "Get us all lemonade. Ignore him."  
  
  
"So four lemonades?" the waiter repeated, and nodded and left.  
  
  
"What'd you do that for? I'm in the mood for some really strong drink!" Syaoran said, scowling at Meiling.  
  
  
"Whatever. And get buzzed for the rest of the night, RIGHT? Anyways, we need to decide on what to eat for dinner. I'm going to have this cheese stuffed ravioli. Yum, looks good!" Meiling said, looking at the pictures from her menu.  
  
  
"I'm going to get the beef tips and steamed vegetables," Tomoyo announced.  
  
  
"I'll get the lobster fettuccini," Syaoran said.  
  
  
"I guess I'll just order a soup and salad," Sakura said mournfully, casting a look at the picture of spaghetti on her menu.  
  
  
Syaroan said, "Come on, Tomoyo. Let her eat something. I mean, we ARE out here because of Sakura making it and everything."  
  
  
"Fine. But you're going to do twenty pushups for me later, young lady!" Tomoyo said, and Sakura grinned and said, "I'm getting the spaghetti with meatballs and some shrimp inside, too and for dessert I'd really like that tiramisu."  
  
  
Then Sakura looked up at Syaoran and smiled, and mouthed, "Thank you."  
  
  
Syaoran blushed and tried to act like he didn't care.  
  
  
They gave their orders to the waiter, and received their drinks.  
  
  
The foursome calmly sipped on their drinks, chatting quietly on gossip and whatever.  
  
  
Syaoran was thinking up of some lyrics to his newest song that featured Meiling, when their entrees came in.  
  
  
"Eat!" Sakura exclaimed and clapped her hands joyfully.   
  
  
She dug into her food, eating like she hadn't eaten in six months.  
  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling and Syaoran looked at her, sweat drops on their heads.  
  
  
"Good?" Syaoran couldn't help asking, picking at his fettuccini.  
  
  
"MMM!!!" Sakura replied, scraping the last bits of tomato sauce with some Italian bread.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After dinner……………..  
  
  
The night, which had been so clear and breezy, turned dark and stormy.  
  
  
"You know, this is a good night for shopping. The shops are still open since it's only 7:30, I think we should try and hit the stores. I still haven't found an outfit for my mini duet with Syaoran," Meiling said.  
  
  
"I agree," Tomoyo heartily said, and Sakura shrugged, "Whatever. I'll go with you guys."  
  
  
Syaoran groaned again, and said, "I'll drive you guys. I have to stop by the music store downtown, anyways."  
  
  
"Then that's settled. Let's go downtown!" Meiling said.  
  
  
Syaoran carefully drove down to the town and parked in a metered zone.  
  
  
They got out, and it was slightly drizzling, but Tomoyo and Meiling refused to let their shopping spirits be let down.  
  
  
As they pranced before Sakura and Syaoran, Syaoran asked Sakura, "You're not much of a shopper?"  
  
  
Sakura shrugged, and said, "I don't feel like it today. Otherwise I'd be dancing along with them. I'll keep you company."  
  
  
Syaoran shook his head, "No thanks. I gotta go buy some blank sheet music at the music store over there."  
  
  
Sakura, slightly disappointed, said, "Okay. Well, see you later."  
  
  
She dragged her feet into the store which Meiling and Tomoyo had gone into.  
  
  
Meiling whispered to Tomoyo, "Do you think our plan is working?"  
  
  
Tomoyo whispered back, behind a rack of cute summer tees, "I don't know! Sakura's never had a boyfriend before and I don't think she's going to start, especially with your cousin."  
  
  
"Well, we have to make this plan succeed. Stupid Syaoran's out in the music store. Oh well. We'll figure it out tonight," Meiling said back.  
  
  
"Okay! Ooh, there's Sakura. Act normal," Tomoyo said, and said, "Hi Sakura! Wanna help me pick out one of these cute shirts?"  
  
  
Sakura shook her head, "No thanks. I'll go wait outside or something, okay? Let me know when you're finished."  
  
  
Meiling and Tomoyo nodded, wondering what was up.  
  
  
Sakura slowly made her way out the store and sat on a fire hydrant, watching people pass by on the busy sidewalk.  
  
  
Minute passed……….then when it seems more than half an hour had passed, Sakura grew worried.  
  
  
She walked back into the store and asked the manager, "Have you seen my friends around? Tomoyo Daidouji and Meiling Li."  
  
  
The manager shook her head and said, "Nope. They left twenty minutes ago, carrying a lot of bags."  
  
  
"Okay………" Sakura said, and went back outside.  
  
  
Through the hectic streets, she saw no sign of the two girls, nor Syaoran.  
  
  
Eventually the crowds died down and that's when it started raining like crazy.  
  
  
Sakura was cold and miserable, and kept on looking around.  
  
  
(A/N: She's kind of stupid. Why doesn't she go into a store or something? Or at least search for them instead of standing around? Oh well. I wrote this.)  
  
  
Someone roughly grabbed her from the shoulders, and Sakura shrieked in terror, and swiveled around to face the person.  
  
  
"Oh, it's you!" Sakura cried, half sobbing, and threw her wet arms around Syaoran.  
  
  
"Relax. Where were you? Tomoyo and Meiling were going crazy looking for you," Syaoran said, trying to ignore the fact that Sakura had her arms wrapped around him, making him unable to breath.  
  
  
"I don't know. I was just waiting here," Sakura said, crying hardly now.  
  
  
"Calm down. Here, take my coat. You must be freezing. Tomoyo and Meiling are waiting by the car," Syaoran said, and gently put his thick coat around Sakura's arms.  
  
  
He put his arm around her when Sakura tripped on a rock, and Sakura leaned on his chest, slowly falling asleep.  
  
  
Syaoran sighed when he saw that she had fallen asleep, and gently picked her up in his arms.   
  
  
The rain eventually stopped and they made their way to the car and Meiling and Tomoyo opened the door for Syaoran.  
  
  
"I'll drive. You can stay in the back with Tomoyo," Meiling quickly said, and Tomoyo agreed.  
  
  
Syaoran narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but sat in the back with Sakura, whose head slid down to his lap, in a deep sleep.  
  
  
Meiling wildly drove the car to the freeway, where they encountered horrible night traffic, so Meiling stopped the car.  
  
  
"Why was Sakura crying about being lost? She's 21, for god's sake," Syaoran said.  
  
  
"Sakura got lost when she was really young. She's terrified about it……..her mom died when she was young, and she thought her brother and father had deserted her, too. It's just a childhood thing," Tomoyo quietly explained.  
  
  
The Li cousins were entranced by her story and didn't notice that the traffic had cleared up until someone behind them honked.  
  
  
Meiling cussed and threw a finger out the window and quickly lurched the car forward. Yes, she has horrible car etiquette.  
  
  
Sakura woke up from the commotion, rubbing her eyes and said, "What happened?"  
  
  
She blushed when she realized that her head was in Syaoran's lap, and quickly sat up.  
  
  
"You fell asleep. That's all. We'll be back at the hotel in no time," Meiling explained in the middle of cussing out a person who had cut in front of her.  
  
  
With no accidents or broken bones, they FINALLY reached the hotel, happy to have survived Meiling's driving.   
  
  
Meiling and Tomoyo quickly departed the car, leaving Sakura and Syaoran alone to make their way up to the hotel room.  
  
  
"I'll walk you up," Syaoran offered, and Sakura smiled and said, "Of course. I mean, your room is right next to ours."  
  
  
Syaoran blushed at that comment, and Sakura blurted out, "You look cute when you blush."  
  
  
They were silent after that, and Sakura was thinking to herself, "Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, IDIOT!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
They reached the hall in front of their doors, and Syaoran said, "You do too."  
  
  
They blushed again, and Sakura cleared her throat and said, "Well………..thanks for carrying me to the car. And here's your coat."  
  
  
Sakura shrugged out of the loose coat and handed it over to Syaoran……….and their fingers brushed together.  
  
  
Their heads were awfully close together, and if they leaned together, they could kiss.  
  
  
Sakura was looking up into Syaoran's eyes, and she tilted her head and slowly moved her head towards Syaoran's.  
  
  
They both closed their eyes and………..  
  
  
Meiling flung the door open and said, "Hi! Whatcha doing?"   
  
  
Syaoran stomped off and said, "Nothing. Just don't ever make me go shopping again."  
  
  
Sakura shook her head, and said, "He's messed up. I'm going to take a walk up to the roof, okay?"  
  
  
Meiling nodded and said, "Just don't fall off and make sure you come in by 12."  
  
  
Sakura grinned and said, "Okay. Let me grab my jacket."  
  
  
Sakura quickly got a thick jacket and ran back out, and as soon as she was out of earshot Tomoyo exclaimed to Meiling, "What'd you do that for? It's not part of our plan! You ruined the moment! They could've kissed!"  
  
  
Meiling said, "Shh!! Syaoran will hear you! Sorry. I didn't know they would be kissing."  
  
  
"Well, what do you think they were doing out there for so long? Oh well. Next time," Tomoyo said, and they shook hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura was up on the roof top in the cool breeze that had followed the quick shower that night. (The weather patterns in Tokyo are very unusual.)  
  
  
She was thinking about what had happened that night…….  
  
  
Sakura looked up at the stars and thought aloud, "Why is this so complicated? Argh! He's making me so frustrated………I mean, first he's so sweet and the next moment so guarded. He's acting like he's somebody else around everyone else. Watching his back like he can't freaking relax. I just like it when he's cool and collected……….but sweet and tender. Life is just……stupid. I just fall and crawl and break and try to take what I get…..and have to turn it into honesty."  
  
  
Sakura sighed, not realizing she had just spoken the lyrics of her next song.  
  
  
She suddenly perked up and said, "Hey……that'd make a good song!!!" (Imagine Ernesto from Greetings from Tucson.)  
  
  
Sakura found a pen and piece of paper from her pocket and quickly jotted down what she had said, and made her way downstairs, in a much better mood.  
  
  
"Maybe….maybe things will get better. Maybe Syaoran will come out his shell. Maybe……………." Sakura mused.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: This is the end of chapter 4! Look for more chapters, coming to you SOON!! I'm probably going to make this the same length as Finding a Mother, Becoming a Mother, which is about 16 chapter. Please review! And if you want to be part of my "mailing list", where I e-mail people whenever I update on ff.net, please REVIEW and tell me! And mainly, REVIEW!!!!!!!! *no flames, please* 


	5. The Rival is Introduced

Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are in a singing contest, which, if they win, get a recording contract plus a lot of fame. They're rivals, of course, but once they get closer, they start to fall in love. They work their way up to the top two, but who will win?  
  
  
A/N: Yay! Chapter 5!! Not much to say here. Well, like the title says, the rival is introduced. I mean, we have to have a bad girl in every story, don't we?  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS, plus I don't own the songs that are in here. Let me say that again, I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS THAT ARE IN HERE.  
  
  
  
  
  
Road to Stardom  
  
  
  
By SwEeT AnGeL 1004  
  
  
Chapter 5: The Rival is Introduced  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura was in her hotel room, Thursday morning, furiously scribbling on a piece of paper the lyrics she had thought of last night.  
  
  
Her last pencil broke from the pressure she was giving it, and Sakura sighed and threw it into the foot-high pile of pieces of wood.  
  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura hollered (Tomoyo had told her to holler if she needed her), and there was silence.  
  
  
"Tomoyo!!!" Sakura yelled again, but again there was silence.  
  
  
Sakura sighed and got up and peeked into the bathroom, where no one was there.  
  
  
She knocked on Syaoran and Meiling's door, where a grumpy Syaoran opened it.  
  
  
"Hi, Syaoran. Is Meiling or Tomoyo there?" Sakura asked with as much politeness she could muster.  
  
  
"Nope. They left half an hour ago, giggling something about shopping. I swear, those two are obsessed," Syaoran said.  
  
  
Sakura smiled and said, "Well, do you have a pencil I can borrow? Mine are all….broken."  
  
  
"Sure," Syaoran said, and retreated into his room.  
  
  
He came back, and said, "Hey…wanna go get some breakfast or something? I heard they have a good breakfast buffet downstairs, and Tomoyo's not here so you can eat to your hearts content."  
  
  
"Sure!" Sakura exclaimed, a little too quickly.  
  
  
"Aight. I'll be dressed in five," Syaoran said, and nodded and shut the door.  
  
  
Sakura quickly changed into some more decent clothes, which was a pair of yellow sweatpants and a baby blue sweatshirt.  
  
  
She went out to the hallway, remembering to grab her wallet and shoved it inside her pocket.  
  
  
Syaoran emerged from his room shortly after, wearing a black shirt and jeans that had one pantleg rolled up.  
  
  
They walked downstairs in silence and went to the dining room, where there were tables and tables loaded with all kinds of delectable breakfast foods.  
  
  
Sakura's mouth watered at the sight of pancakes, waffles, muffins and sweets.  
  
  
"Let's get a plate and dig in," Sakura said, and waited in line to grab a heavy plate that was warm from coming out of the dishwasher.  
  
  
Sakura and Syaoran got as much food as they could eat and piled it on their plates and found a good seat in the corner of the room.  
  
  
Suddenly Syaoran groaned and said, "Hide me."   
  
  
"Why?" Sakura asked, and Syaoran pointed into the direction of a tall, slender girl with icy eyes.  
  
  
"Her! Oh god, she's been after me since the first day," Syaoran moaned.  
  
  
"Maeko Koi?" Sakura asked, and Syaoran nodded.  
  
  
"Isn't she really nice?" Sakura asked innocently.  
  
  
"No, she's a freaking b---, hi Maeko! What's up?" Syaoran suddenly asked.  
  
  
Maeko gave a tight smile at Sakura and said, "Hi, Sakura."   
  
  
She spoke the name like it was venom, and Sakura winced at the sound of her name being abused.  
  
  
Sakura quickly said, "Um, Syaoran, I'll go now. I'm done. Here's some money to take care of this stuff," Sakura said and shoved ten dollars (converted into US currency) to Syaoran and left, trying to ignore the pleading looks Syaoran was giving her.  
  
  
"So….what are you doing hanging out with that little brat?" Maeko asked.  
  
  
"She's not a brat. She's my friend and so we're having some breakfast together. Why do you care?" Syaoran asked.  
  
  
Maeko quickly changed the subject and said, "Well……I guess I'll see you tonight at the rehearsal. And stay away from Sakura. Girls like her aren't good news."  
  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes at her back, and sighed, stirring his orange juice a fork he had eat a waffle with.  
  
  
When Syaoran had decided to participate in this contest, he had expected to sing, maybe win, get the money and leave.  
  
  
He never expected to fall in love with Sakura or be chased by Maeko or have his credit card maxed out by Meiling.  
  
  
'Yes,' Syaoran thought to himself, 'I surrender. I admit that I'm in love with Sakura. Or I know that I at least like her. I wonder if she likes me. She DID say I was cute. But then again, she might have a boyfriend waiting for her back home. She IS too hot to not be taken yet. But then again---'  
  
  
Syaoran was interrupted by a waiter who was asking him if he was done.  
  
  
Syaroan nodded and paid the bill, making sure that he didn't use Sakura's money.  
  
  
He left the dining area and went back to his room.  
  
  
Syaoran stealthily went into the bathroom and cracked the door to Sakura's room, which was never locked, open.  
  
  
He saw nobody and quickly ran to her bed and under the pillow, put the money and a note that read "It was my treat".  
  
  
Syaoran shook his head as he went to his room.  
  
  
Love was making him acting like a stupid person….  
  
  
Sakura had ran to the gift shop and bought a pack of newly sharpened pencils and went back to her room to finish composing her song.  
  
  
She was almost done with it and just needed to add the finishing touches, like the drums and guitar.  
  
  
Sakura sat down in the seat next to her keyboard and turned it on, inserting a blank CD in the drive.  
  
  
Sakura changed the music type to GUITAR, and started playing.  
  
  
The guitar intro played and Sakura spoke softly, "Uh huh. Uh huh. Life's like this. Uh huh. Uh huh. 'Cause life's like this. Uh huh. Uh huh. That's the way it is…….."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran was also at his keyboard, roughly playing the first part of his song.  
  
  
He and Meiling had gone over it a million times, and it was, without a doubt, ready.   
  
  
Syaoran was the type of guy who liked to be prepared, so he got out blank legal pad and a ball point pen and tried to think of lyrics for his next song.  
  
  
(A/N: Yes, everyone. I AM aware that singers DO NOT compose songs like this. But this is a fanfiction, and I'm writing it, so I can make anything happen….BWAHAHA!)  
  
  
Syaoran couldn't concentrate, so he got his gym bag and his keys to go work out.  
  
  
Before leaving, he wrote Meiling a note that he was going to the roof, and promptly left.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inside her room, Sakura stretched out.  
  
  
She had prerecorded everything that needed, written out her lyrics and memorized them from beginning to end.  
  
  
She patted her stomach and said, "I better do some crunches from getting to flabby. After all, the camera does add ten pounds……." Sakura sighed and got ready to go up to the gym.  
  
  
She changed into the same thing she had worn last time, and stuffed her keys and a towel into her gym bag.  
  
  
She ran up to the roof, where she went into the room she had used last time.  
  
  
Surprise, surprise, Syaroan was there, lifting weights that looked like they could crush Sakura.  
  
  
"Hi. Can I work out in here?" Sakura asked tentatively.  
  
  
If Syaroan was a girl, Sakura would've long since labeled him as PMS---periodical mood swings. But he was a guy, so Sakura never knew if he would be sweet, tolerable or rude.  
  
  
Syaroan grunted, "Yeah."  
  
  
Sakura quietly put down her bag and got onto the running machine thingy, and set the speed to 7, which was pretty fast.  
  
  
They worked in silence, only the machines humming and the occasional grunt from Syaoran.   
  
  
"Do you work out a lot?" Sakura suddenly asked.  
  
  
"Not really working out. I've been trained in martial arts and swordfighting ever since I was young, so I'm used to it. You?"  
  
  
"Nope. I did cheerleading in high school, a little bit of soccer in college. Now, I just work out whenever I'm in the mood to write songs. It helps a lot," Sakura answered, staring at the wall, running at a steady pace.  
  
  
"Ah. I like soccer. We should play sometime. One on one?" Syaoran asked, and Sakura looked at him and saw a twinkle in his eye and the barest hint of a smile.  
  
  
That was enough for Sakura, and she happily said, "Yep! I'll kick your butt."  
  
  
Sakura, now visibly sweating and panting, turned off the machine and got onto the ab cruncher.  
  
  
She sat down on the machine and wrapped her legs around it, and started doing some heavy crunching.  
  
  
The door opened and Maeko cried triumphantly, "There you are! I've been looking for you all over the place!"  
  
  
Syaoran groaned loudly, but Maeko mistook that as happiness of seeing her.  
  
  
"What are you doing with HER?" Maeko suddenly asked, and gave a disdainful look at Sakura.  
  
  
Sakura answered with a cool stare, and Maeko turned away, saying, "Huh? Huh?"  
  
  
"Working out! Maeko, please leave me alone. You're nice and all, but not my type," Syaroan said, trying to tell her off.  
  
  
"Playing hard to get, right? Anyways, I know YOU'RE my type. Anyway, you never answered my question. Why is Sakura in this private work out room with you, huh?" Maeko asked.  
  
  
Sakura finally had enough and spat, "Stop clinging to Syaroan like I'm not there. If you must know, Syaoran and I are roommates, and close friends. That's why I'm in here. And I think I'm about to leave. And a word of advice? No guy would ever like you the way you're trying to snag Syaroan."  
  
  
Syaoran was startled by the change in Sakura.  
  
  
He had always thought of her as a quiet but sweet girl, always kind and polite and a friend to everyone.  
  
  
Sakura gave a disdainful look to Maeko, similar to the one she had given her before, got her bag and left with her head up high.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura, on the way out spotted a card on the floor.  
  
  
She bent down and got it and realized that it was a driver's license……Maeko's, to be exact.  
  
  
Sakura looked at the birthdate and realized that Maeko, was 25---while the rules clearly implied that contestants had to be from ages 21 to 24.   
  
  
Sakura smiled rather evilly, a look she had acquired from years of hanging out with Tomoyo, and pocketed the card.  
  
  
When Sakura got back to her room, Tomoyo was there, and once again the floor was a sea of shopping bags.  
  
  
"You CANNOT believe the sales they have at the mall! We couldn't resist ourselves, and Meiling had to buy an outfit for her part in Syaroan's song," Tomoyo gushed.  
  
  
"Okay! Hey, I'm in the mood to do something, so you guys wanna go get some coffee outside?" Sakura asked.  
  
  
A plan had begun to formulate since she had seen the drivers license, and she knew Tomoyo and Meiling were the ones to trust.  
  
  
"Sure! Why?" Meiling asked.  
  
  
"I have to tell you guys something very interesting. It's about this little brat I know. Not so little, though…….." Sakura said.  
  
  
"I'm sold. I'll get changed and let's go to the little French bakery and coffee shop on the corner of the road," Meiling said.   
  
  
"Same here," Tomoyo said, and Sakura said, "Let me take a quick shower first. You guys buy anything for me?………"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ten minutes later Sakura was done in the showers and got changed into a pair of khaki slacks and a blue sweatshirt.  
  
  
She walked out with Tomoyo and Meiling to the coffee shop and once they got there, ordered three lattés and cinnamon rolls.  
  
  
Once they sat down, Sakura began telling them her plan.  
  
  
"You know Maeko Koi?" Sakura asked.  
  
  
Meiling groaned, "Oh not her! God, I hate her freaking guts!"  
  
  
Tomoyo said, a little more calmly, "I think I know her. She's the one that's super mean, anorexic and has the ego bigger than the world can hold?"  
  
  
Sakura grinned and said, "That's her. Well, she's like really bitching at me, plus she's hitting on Syaroan and she's a slut."  
  
  
Meiling and Tomoyo nodded in agreement.  
  
  
"So, I've found a way to kick her out of the contest. It's totally legal and in the rules, and I didn't do anything bad to find this information," Sakura continued.  
  
  
Meiling and Tomoyo nodded again.  
  
  
"I found her drivers license, and it shows that she's 25. The rules for the Road the Stardom say that you must be from ages 21 to 24 to compete. I think she lied about her age to get in. I mean, I don't think they do a background check on you, so she probably got away with it," Sakura said.  
  
  
Meiling's eyes widened and she exclaimed, "That's the PERFECT plan to get her kicked out! Let's go show Mr. Kenora RIGHT NOW!"  
  
  
Some people stared at Meiling from her outburst, and she apologetically smiled.  
  
  
"Not yet. I'm going to wait and see if she makes the second cut, and then I'm going to find the perfect time to break the news. It'll make a more….DRASTIC impact," Sakura said, and smiled evilly again.  
  
  
"Ooh…I like this new evil side to Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
  
The worker at the counter called out their names, and they got up to get their drinks and rolls.  
  
  
For the rest of the of the little outing, they gossiped and discussed fashion, drinking their coffee and nibbling at their cinnamon rolls.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Syaroan barely managed to escape from Maeko.  
  
  
"God, she should get a life," Syaroan said, and shuddered again at the revolting kiss Maeko had tried to give him.  
  
  
He went back to his room and took a shower, making sure to lock both doors.  
  
  
He blushed in the shower, remembering the embarrassing scene that had happened a week.  
  
  
He blushed even redder when he pictured her body again. She was beautiful, no doubt about it.  
  
  
And no doubt about it, Syaroan was in love.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Yes, the end of Chapter 5! Look for chapter 6 soon to come! I've plotted out a lot of the next chapter. It'll include the next contest, and a slap fest. And don't worry, I'll put in more mushy parts where Sakura realizes she's in love, too.   
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. The Labyrinth

Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are in a singing contest, which, if they win, get a recording contract plus a lot of fame. They're rivals, of course, but once they get closer, they start to fall in love. They work their way up to the top two, but who will win?  
bail  
  
A/N: Yay! Chapter 6! In this one, Sakura and Syaoran are going to KISS!! And there's a LABYRINTH. It's like a maze made out of hedge. Like the one in Harry Potter? The fourth book? And the contest. I was going to put the slapfight in here, but I pushed it to the next chapter. READ and REVIEW!!!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS, plus I don't own the songs that are in here. Let me say that again, I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS THAT ARE IN HERE.  
  
  
  
  
  
Road to Stardom  
  
  
  
By SwEeT AnGeL 1004  
  
  
Chapter 6: The Labyrinth  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was already Saturday again; the night of the second concert.  
  
  
Sakura couldn't believe it had been two weeks since the start of the contest.  
  
  
Sakura sighed in nervousness, watching Syaoran in the corner of her eye while Tomoyo applied makeup on her.  
  
  
Meiling was also freaking out, but looking pretty in a slinky red chinese dress with embroidered black flowers.  
  
  
Syaoran was just wearing a long sleeved white t-shirt which he rolled up the sleeves to make it a short sleeve t-shirt, and he wore black pants and a silver chain necklace.  
  
  
I know, I know, they don't match and they're supposed to be singing together.  
  
  
Sakura was wearing an outfit similar to what she had worn last time, but instead of a yellow collared shirt and vest, she wore a tight cotton tank top that was dyed red, with a matching wrist band.  
  
  
"I'm done," Tomoyo announced and dusted off herself as Sakura examined herself in the mirror.  
  
  
"Thanks, Tomoyo," Sakura said, and Tomoyo waved the gratitude off saying, "It was nothing."  
  
  
"Syaroan's up with Meiling. GOOD LUCK!" Sakura yelled at them, and Syaoran nodded while Meiling waved back.  
  
  
They went through the curtain into the auditorium, where the audience started screaming.  
  
  
Sakura focused her attention on the TV, where Syaroan was nodding at the audience (I think he really like nodding), while Meiling was loving all of the attention from the guys who were whistling.  
  
  
The music intro started up, which was a piano playing the same note over and over until Syaoran said, "All right," and the piano added another note, making a chord, playing over and over until the real music started.  
  
  
Syaroan held his mike closer and said, "Hey ma," while Meiling replied, "What up."  
  
  
Syaoran said, "Let's slide."  
  
  
"All right."  
  
  
And Meiling and Syaoran sang, "And we gon' get it on tonight."  
  
  
Syaroan continued, "You smoke-"  
  
"I smoke," Meiling said cockily, grinning at the audience.  
  
  
"I drink," Syaroan on beat, and Meiling said, "Me too."  
  
  
Syaoran continued, "Well good--" and Meiling joined him as they said, "'Cause we gon' get high tonight."  
  
  
Syaroan started the rap piece, while Sakura and Tomoyo were howling in laughter backstage.  
  
  
"I--hee hee--never knew--hee hee--that Syaroan could RAP!!!!!!!!!" Sakura cried, and Tomoyo dissolved in laughter.  
  
  
A woman backstage gave them an evil look and they quickly shut up.  
  
  
The song ended, and Syaoran finished up, "Yo L, what up, I hit, what else, plus dome, say word, and we got it on tonight…"  
  
  
The audience screamed in approval, mixing in with raucous applaud, and Meiling and Syaroan came back in.  
  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura immediately jumped onto them, congratulating them and saying how wonderful they were.  
  
  
"You guys were SOOOOo good~!!!!" Tomoyo squealed, and Sakura said, "Great song. I never knew you had it in you!"  
  
  
"Sh!! Look, Maeko's on next! There she is….oh my god, what IS she wearing?" Meiling said suddenly.  
  
  
The others looked at the TV and made faces when they saw Maeko looking exactly like a cross between a prostitute and a slut--or both.  
  
  
She was wearing a tight blood red dress that was cut low enough to show that she wasn't wearing a bra, and the end of the dress was cut an inch below her butt.  
  
  
Maeko was wearing her long hair down with huge silver hoop earrings, with blood red nails that were two inches long and a pair of 5 inch red heels.  
  
  
"Oh my god," Sakura said, "That girl's got problems."  
  
  
Her song started, where she started cooing,   
  
  
"Ooh, I'm overdue   
  
Give me some room   
  
I'm comin' through   
  
Paid my dues   
  
I'm in the mood   
  
Me and my girls gonna shake the room   
  
DJ's spinnin' (show your hands)   
  
Let's get dirty (that's my chant)   
  
I need that (uh) to get me off   
  
Sweat until my clothes come off…"  
  
  
The audience was silent except for the guys who were catcalling and whistling at her revealing body, where the girls were looking at Maeko with disgust.  
  
  
"She's SO not going to make it," Syaoran commented, and Sakura agreed.  
  
  
Her song finished, and Sakura barely had a moment to get read until she heard her name being called over the speakers, "SAKURA KINOMOTO!!!!!!"  
  
  
"Break a leg!" Tomoyo called behind her as Sakura walked onto the stage.  
  
  
Sakura wasn't as nervous as she had been the first time, and she was confident in her song.  
  
  
The intro started, the guitar strumming, and Sakura started singing, looking directly into the camera.  
  
  
Syaroan, who was inside was watching the TV, could sense that the words that she was singing was meant for her.  
  
  
"Chill out, what 'cha yelling for?   
  
Lay back, its all been done before.  
  
And if, you could only, let it be, you will see."  
  
  
Syaoran continued staring at the TV screen, mesmerized in the song.  
  
  
"Tell me--!  
  
Why'd you have to go and make things complicated?  
  
I see the way you're acting like someone else gets me frustrated………"  
  
  
Sakura kept on singing in time with the background, and when the song was over, she smiled and bowed and walked back inside.  
  
  
"Syaoran? The songs over," Meiling snapped her fingers in front of Syaoran's face.  
  
  
"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Where's Sakura?" Syaoran asked.  
  
  
"Over there. Everyone loves her. Don't you like her song? She said it was dedicated to someone who needs to 'be real'. Wonder who it is," Meiling said.  
  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
"Come on, let's go congratulate her," Meiling said, and dragged Syaoran over to Sakura where he gave her an awkward hug.  
  
  
"What are you doing?" Maeko's icy voice broke through the air.  
  
  
Syaoran sighed impatiently and said, "Congratulating her. You should try it, you know. Her song was good," he said and gave a half-smile to Sakura, who beamed.  
  
  
"Aren't you going to congratulate me? The audience loved me. Don't you like my skirt? I had to hem it, though," Maeko said.  
  
  
Syaoran sighed again and said, "You guys want to go eat dinner to have a mini-celebration?"  
  
  
"Sure!" Maeko cried, and Syaoran said sharply, "I wasn't inviting you."  
  
  
Maeko looked hurt, but she recovered quickly and said, "Fine. Play that way. Some day you'll realize that I'm the one for you."  
  
  
She flipped her hair and walked away, with the three girls and guy shaking their heads in disapproval.  
  
  
"Let's go to a pizza parlor for dinner or something," Sakura suggested, "Since we went to a fancy dinner last time. Come on!"  
  
  
She lead the way out backstage and back through the busy foyer, with Syaoran trailing along behind her.  
  
  
He grabbed a brochure which looked interesting, and made his way out.  
  
  
"I'll take the red car," Syaoran said, and the other girls shrugged and decided to ride Tomoyo's car (she has connections), which was a silver Lexus compact car.  
  
  
In the car, while waiting for the stoplight to turn green, Syaroan flipped through the brochure and saw something that caught his attention.  
  
  
It was a picture of a labyrinth, made out of green hedges with roses sticking out.  
  
  
On the top was in an elegant script reading, "The Yukimoto Labyrinth. A place for peace, tranquility and thoughts. Come visit us now, on the Yukimoto Center's roof!"  
  
  
"Interesting…….." Syaroan thought, and put the brochures away.  
  
  
He drove up to the pizza parlor right after Tomoyo, Meiling and Sakura, and they walked in and sat in a booth together, being handed menus.  
  
  
"Let's order an extra large pizza. Um…does half Hawaiian and half supreme sound good to you guys?" Meiling asked.  
  
  
They nodded, and the waitress nodded and wrote it down.  
  
  
"So, Sakura when are you going to put your plan into action?" Meiling asked without thinking, and Tomoyo immediately smacker her on the leg.  
  
  
"What plan?" Syaroan asked suspiciously.  
  
  
"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. It's just some silly thing I'm doing that gets rid of an 'inconvenience'," Sakura replied innocently.  
  
  
"Ah…" Syaoran said, and watched as Sakura gave Meiling a look.  
  
  
Their steaming pizza quickly came (A/N: Ah…now I'm hungry), where everyone dug in (even Tomoyo seemed to have forgotten Sakura's diet).  
  
  
"That was good," Sakura said smiling, wiping her mouth with a red cloth napkin.  
  
  
"Mmm," Tomoyo agreed and patted her stomach contently.  
  
  
"You missed a spot," Syaoran suddenly said, and before he knew what he was doing, reached over across the table and with his finger gently wiped off a spot of tomato sauce.  
  
  
"Thanks," Sakura said blushing slightly.  
  
  
"Ooh……I think someone's got a crush!" Meiling sang, and Sakura blushed even harder, saying, "Shut up."  
  
  
But she didn't deny it……….  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After paying the bill, they walked out of the pizza parlor. It was around 11 pm, and the night was cool and breezy.  
  
  
Tomoyo winked at Meiling, and they immediately said, "We're going to stop by a store to refund something we bought. Bye!" they ran off before Sakura could join them, and Sakura narrowed her eyes at their backs.  
  
  
"Can I get a ride back?" Sakura asked shyly, and Syaoran said, "Of course."  
  
  
Sakura got in the car and sat down on the brochure, and she retrieved it from under her butt.  
  
  
"Ooh, this looks interesting. A labyrinth? It's like a maze, right?" Sakura asked, examining the brochure.  
  
  
"Yeah. It's on the roof of the Yukitmoto center. Must be a nice view at night," Syaroan commented, and Sakura thoughtfully nodded.  
  
  
"Wanna go?" Sakura suddenly asked, and blushed when Syaoran looked at her.  
  
  
"Sure," Syaoran replied, to Sakura's amazement, and quickly u-turned back to the Yukitmoto center.  
  
  
They parked their car in valet and walked down the hallway to the elevators.  
  
  
The rode in silence to the roof, where they got out in a-maze-ment (hee. Get my joke? Ya know, a MAZE?)  
  
  
"Wow," Sakura said, looking at the huge hedge maze with blood red roses on the walls.  
  
  
"It's dark," Syaoran said, and felt his way to the entrance.  
  
  
"Thanks for taking me here," Sakura said, and smiled at Syaoran.  
  
  
Even if Syaoran couldn't see her, he knew what she was doing and felt a blush rise on his cheeks.  
  
  
"Wanna race?" Syaoran offered, and Sakura giggled childishly, "Sure!"  
  
  
"Ready…"  
  
  
"Set…."  
  
  
"Go!!"  
  
  
They both yelled and like five-year-olds, ran through the hallways of the labyrinth, screaming in laughter.  
  
  
The hedges rose about two feet above Sakura's head, and she soon got lost, separated from Syaoran.  
  
  
Sakura came to a fork, and quickly went to the right.  
  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura yelled, her heart thumping.  
  
  
It was exactly like it had been 16 years ago---dark, cold and lost.  
  
  
Sakura kept on running.  
  
  
Sakura said softly aloud to herself, "Relax. I'm not lost. Syaoran's probably hiding from me."  
  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran's deep voice rang out through the silence, and Sakura quickly yelled back, "Yeah! Where are you?"  
  
  
She started panicking when he didn't quickly reply, but said, "Are you lost? I'm in the middle."  
  
  
"Yeah! Help me, Syaoran!" Sakura yelled back, and Syaoran grunted loudly in agreement. (Syaoran likes to grunt, too)  
  
  
"Follow my voice!" Syaoran shouted, and Sakura carefully listened.  
  
  
She started running again, and came back to the fork she had came to before.  
  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled, and Sakura, this time, ran to the left.  
  
  
After two more lefts and another right, she came into the small clearing in the middle which had a simple bench and a rose lying on the bench.  
  
  
Sakura ran into Syaoran's open arms, where she started crying softly.  
  
  
"I thought I was lost," Sakura whispered.  
  
  
"No. I'll always be here for you," Syaoran said, and for once didn't blush.  
  
  
Clouds that had been there before suddenly lifted, revealing the moonlight which beamed onto the small clearing.  
  
  
"Thank you," Sakura said even quieter, and she turned her head to Syaoran's face.  
  
  
He bent forward and gave her a kiss, and quickly retreated, looking embarrassed.  
  
  
"No," Sakura whispered, and returned the kiss with an even longer, more passionate one.  
  
  
Syaoran instantly replied, kissing Sakura again.  
  
  
Their kiss turned from tender to passionate to hungry.  
  
  
Soon Syaoran's hands were running up and down Sakura's back and Sakura was moaning in reply, but Sakura suddenly pushed away.  
  
  
"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked, concerned.  
  
  
"Nothing. It's just that……it's my first time kissing a guy, and I don't want it to go father than that," Sakura said quietly, ashamed.  
  
  
"No, no, that's fine. I'm totally agreeing with that. Come on, let's go home," Syaoran said, and gently put his arm around Sakura.  
  
  
They walked in comfortable silence to the elevator.  
  
  
Sakura thought, 'Oh my gosh. I can't believe we just kissed. I don't know if I even like him! Of course I do. But how do I know? I've never had a boyfriend. What if Syaoran thinks this is just a one time fling? Should I ask? Yeah, I should.'  
  
  
Sakura mustered up all of the courage she had, turned and looked at Syaoran.  
  
  
"So……are we like, together now?" Sakura asked hopefully.  
  
  
Syaoran took a moment, which felt more like an hour, to answer.  
  
  
"Only if you want to," he said.  
  
  
"I do," Sakura said, and smiled shyly.  
  
  
"Here," Syaoran said, and from his pinky finger on his right hand, got a plain silver band which he presented to Sakura.  
  
  
"Thanks," Sakura said, and slipped it on her middle finger, which fit perfectly.  
  
  
"It was my father's. He gave it to me. And I want you to have it," Syaoran spoke, and Sakura smiled with gratitude, examining the pretty ring on her finger.  
  
  
She, for the first time, noticed the many rings on Syaoran's fingers.  
  
  
"What are those for?" Sakura asked.  
  
  
"This spot is saved for my future spouse," Syaoran said, pointing at the ring on his fourth finger on his left hand.  
  
  
"The one on the thumb is a symbol of the Li clan," Syaoran said, and again pointed to his thumb on his left hand.  
  
  
"And this one was a gift from Meiling a long time ago. I just wear it," Syaoran said.  
  
  
Sakura smiled again at Syaoran and they got off the elevator (boy, Sakura sure likes smiling).  
  
  
Syaoran casually put his arm around Sakura's shoulder, and Sakura snuggled closer.  
  
  
They walked to the valet parking and got their keys to go home.  
  
  
From a distance, Maeko stood watching in anger, hands balled up into furious fists.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Whoo! Done with chapter 6! Okie! Well, look for oncoming chapters! Well, this fanfic I kinda going super fast. I might finish it around eleven chapters, maybe. REVIEW!!  
  
Gimme a R! Gimme a E! Gimme a V! An I! E! And an W! GooooOOO REVIEWS!!!!!!! 


	7. Slapfight, Kickout, Eriol and The Talk

Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are in a singing contest, which, if they win, get a recording contract plus a lot of fame. They're rivals, of course, but once they get closer, they start to fall in love. They work their way up to the top two, but who will win?  
  
  
A/N: Chapter 7!!!!!!!! Bwahah! Slap fight in this one! Between Maeko and Sakura! That's only a part of this fanfic. After that, Sakura's plan goes into action. And SOMEONE gets kicked out of the contest. Review!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS, plus I don't own the songs that are in here. Let me say that again, I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS THAT ARE IN HERE.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Road to Stardom  
  
  
  
By SwEeT AnGeL 1004  
  
  
Chapter 7: Slapfight, Kickout, Eriol and The Talk.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Maeko's hands trembled in anger and she pushed the button to go to her hotel room.  
  
  
Sakura and Syaoran? No way.  
  
  
She had worked too hard to get this far, and she was NOT losing Syaoran to some slut (A/N: lol.) like Sakura.  
  
  
Or maybe they weren't together. That was always a possibility.   
  
  
Tomorrow was Sunday. Maybe Maeko could tell Sakura to bug off, and a little weasel like Sakura would surely listen to Maeko.  
  
  
Maeko sighed, a little more relieved.  
  
  
Syaoran would be hers; sooner or later.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mmmmm," Sakura moaned deliciously, devouring her lips into Syaoran's.  
  
  
They were making out in the hallway before going their own ways to bed.  
  
  
"We should stop," Sakura panted between kisses.  
  
  
"Why?" Syaoran questioned, and kissed Sakura again.  
  
  
"It's late. Come on, they'll get suspicious--mmm," Sakura continued, getting cut off by Syaoran's delectable lips.  
  
  
"All right. But don't go anywhere tomorrow," Syaoran said.  
  
  
"Why, so we can make out all day?" Sakura teased, and pulled herself away from Syaoran.  
  
  
"Basically. I'll see you tomorrow morning, okay?" Syaoran said, and they parted, going into separate doors.  
  
  
Sakura sighed in contentment and went into her hotel rooms, where Tomoyo greeted her with a teasing smile on her face.  
  
  
"So, who were you with?" Tomoyo sang.  
  
  
"You know who. You know everything. Now leave me alone!!" Sakura giggled, and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.  
  
  
Tomoyo smiled, remembering how she had acted like that when she first met Eriol.  
  
  
And now she was engaged to him…to be married on New Year's Eve, exactly at midnight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next Morning…………  
  
  
  
"Mmm," Sakura said, waking up in a dream involving a run on the beach and Syaoran.  
  
  
She picked up the hotel phone and was surprised to hear---Maeko's singy-songy voice.  
  
  
"Hiiiii, Sakura!" Maeko said bubbly, and Sakura groaned back, "yeah? Who is this?"  
  
  
"Maeko!" Maeko chirped, and said, "You remember me, right?"  
  
  
"Ooh. Yeah. Hi," Sakura said, more fully awake now.  
  
  
"So I was wondering if you want to go to lunch with me? At this restaurant in downtown. It's absolutely Delicious, plus I have daddy's credit card with me," Maeko sang.  
  
  
"Okay…….but it's like 6 am right now," Sakura said.  
  
  
"I know, I know. But you know…I want us to get closer, you know? Like friends?" Maeko asked.  
  
  
"Okay. I'll meet you at the restaurant at 1," Sakura said.  
  
  
"Okay," Maeko said, and told Sakura where the restaurant was and its name.  
  
  
"That was an interesting experience," Sakura said aloud.  
  
  
She rolled back over onto her back and admired the ring Syaoran had given her.  
  
  
It was silver with a small emblem on the front.   
  
  
And using her limited Chinese language skills, Sakura could make out the word LI.   
  
  
Sakura sighed in happiness, and went back to sleep.  
  
  
Around noon, she woke up when suddenly Tomoyo burst in the room.  
  
  
"Where were you?" Sakura asked, but Tomoyo frantically waved her arms with a newspaper in her hand.  
  
  
"What is that?" Sakura asked, and Tomoyo threw the paper to her.  
  
  
Sakura deftly caught it in her hands and gasped at she saw the front cover.  
  
  
The newspaper was sort of a magazine, the Japanese equivalent of The National Enquirer or The Globe (the tabloids).  
  
  
On the cover was Sakura and Syaoran's kissing faces, and the photo was edited so that Sakura and Syaoran's shoulders were bare---which made them look like they were naked.  
  
  
"Who the hell wrote this?" Sakura asked, mad, and flipped to the inside.  
  
  
Inside, stated in bold letters, were the words STARS IN LOVE?  
  
  
There was whole article on Sakura and Syaoran, their 'love' and tons of pictures of them being sighted in the hotel last night and in the car.  
  
  
"What the fuck is this?" Syaoran burst in her room.  
  
  
"I don't know?? Did you see anyone last night taking our picture?" Sakura asked helplessly.  
  
  
"No. But then again we were so busy kissing that we probably didn't notice. And the picture is TOTALLY UP CLOSE!!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
  
"Well, thank goodness its just the tabloids. I mean, if it was in the real news, then that'd get serious," Sakura said.  
  
  
"But before long it'll show up in MTV and then in the news," Tomoyo said.  
  
  
"What should we do? Talk to Mr. Kenora?" Sakura asked.  
  
  
"Nooo," Syaoran shuddered.  
  
  
"Well, I can't deal with it right now. I have a lunch date and I need to get ready," Sakura said.  
  
  
"With who?" Syaoran asked, curious.  
  
  
"Someone. I'll be back around 3," Sakura said.  
  
  
"All right. I'll leave. But I'm treating you to dinner tonight, okay? And after that maybe we can take a drive," Syaoran said, trying to hint at Sakura without being too subtle.  
  
  
"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. I need to call Eriol," Tomoyo said, smiling as she left.  
  
  
"Okay. Tonight. I promise, all right?" Sakura said, and leaned forward for a short kiss.  
  
  
Syaoran did a double take and looked around.  
  
  
He went out to the window and looked down; he went to the door and opened it to make sure no one was there.  
  
  
He came back and gave Sakura a short, sweet kiss.  
  
  
Sakura laughed and watched as he left.  
  
  
She changed into a lime green sundress, green sandals which had wood in it (too complicated to explain. The platforms.), and a lime green purse.  
  
  
Sakura secured her pony tail with a green clip and smiled at her reflection before she realized who she was meeting with.  
  
  
She made a face and left for the restaurant.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is Maeko Koi here yet?" Sakura asked.  
  
  
"Yes," the waiter said, bowed and led Sakura inside to the classy restaurant.  
  
  
He led her into a private room with thick walls and a personal waiter.  
  
  
"Hi," Maeko said, and rose to greet Sakura.  
  
  
"Hi," Sakura replied.  
  
  
Maeko nodded at the waiter to leave the room, when Maeko's sugary sweet voice changed and Maeko furiously said, "What the hell is this?"   
  
  
Sakura, surprised, looked at the same tabloid she had looked at before.  
  
  
"Nothing. It's just a picture some camera man probably took, spying on us," Sakura replied calmly.  
  
  
"So are you two together now?" Maeko asked, venom in her voice.  
  
  
Sakura nodded, kind of scared now.  
  
  
"I hate to break it to you, but you have to break up with him," Maeko said matter-of-factly.  
  
  
"Why? I can date whoever I want, and it's not like you own Syaoran. Or as if he'd go out with a whore like you," Sakura replied coolly.  
  
  
Maeko suddenly slapped Sakura's right cheek, and Sakura retaliated quickly.  
  
  
"Who told you you have the right to slap me? You freaking bitch! My father and brother have never slapped me, and no one gave you permission to slap me," Sakura said, fire burning in her eyes.  
  
  
Sakura slapped Maeko back suddenly, and Maeko recoiled.  
  
  
"What the hell---" she barely said before Sakura slapped her again, harder and fiercer. (a/n: GO SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
  
Sakura and Maeko stood panting in pain and anger, staring at each other.  
  
  
If looks could kill, they'd be dead by now--both of them.  
  
  
Sakura took a deep breath and sat down.  
  
  
"So, what are you going to order?" Sakura asked calmly.  
  
  
Maeko whirled around and left the room, snarling at the waiter who was waiting outside.  
  
  
Sakura thought, "Friends? My ass."  
  
  
"Is everything okay, ma'am?" the waiter came in and asked.  
  
  
"Perfectly fine. Now, about lunch? I'd like the sirloin steak and the lobster plate. In fact, add some spaghetti, baby back ribs and three bags of breadsticks all to go. And charge it on her bill," Sakura said, smiling.  
  
  
"Sure," the waiter shrugged and left the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura came home around two, lugging three huge bags from the restaurant.  
  
  
"Everyone? Meet in my room!" Sakura yelled, and set up all of the food on the table in their room.  
  
  
"Yum! Where'd you get all of this food?" Tomoyo entered the room, sniffing the air.  
  
  
"You can NOT believe what happened to me!" Sakura said, when suddenly Syaoran came in and leaned over to her cheek.  
  
  
"Did someone slap you? You're bruising up," Syaoran said worriedly.  
  
  
"I'm perfectly fine. Okay. So this morning Maeko calls me and asks me to lunch. I'm like, okay, and she says that she wants to be 'friends' with me. Anyways, we get there and she bursts out saying that I don't deserve Syaoran and that I have to break up with him. So I say, no. She gets mad and slaps me. I get angrier, yell at her, slap her. She gets freaked out, probably because I messed up her makeup or something, and then I slap her again. I try not to be violent, but I couldn't help it. She stormed out, and I ordered all this food on her credit card," Sakura finished up.  
  
  
Meiling, who had been digging in the pasta, burst out laughing, sending flying chunks of noodles and sauce all over.  
  
  
"That's HILARIOUS!!" Meiling exclaimed, and Sakura grinned.  
  
  
"She slapped you?" Syaoran asked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Don't worry, it doesn't hurt. She doesn't know how to pack a punch. And now I'm going to go see Mr. Kenora about something. I'll talk to you guys later, okay? Eat in!" Sakura said, and quickly left the room.  
  
  
She made her way to the Yukimoto Center where she spotted Mr. Kenora.  
  
  
"Mr. Kenora! Mr. Kenora!" she yelled, and ran to catch up with him.  
  
  
"What do you want?" Mr. Kenora asked gruffly.  
  
  
"I have to talk to you," Sakura said, panting from the short run.  
  
  
"If it's about the tabloids, I have nothing to do with them," Mr. Kenora quickly stated.  
  
  
"No. It's about Maeko. I don't really want to talk about it here, so could we go somewhere a little more private?" Sakura asked.  
  
  
"Follow me," Mr. Kenora said and led Sakura to his tiny office that had once been a mop closet.  
  
  
"So what it is?" Mr. Kenora asked.  
  
  
"I'll just cut to the chase. Maeko's really 25, and the rules imply that we have to be under 24 to qualify. I found her drivers license in the gym. Also, I believe that she cheated on her application. And though Maeko's a good singer, she isn't a very good person," Sakura stated.  
  
  
Mr. Kenora pursed his lips for a while and opened one of his drawers and took out a file.  
  
  
"Let me see the driver's license," he said, and Sakura fished it out from her purse and handed it to him.  
  
  
She watched as he compared the date on the application with the date on the plastic card.  
  
  
"You're right. I'm afraid that we're going to have to disqualify her," Mr. Kenora said slowly.  
  
  
"I'm afraid so," Sakura said, doing her best to conceal a huge smile that she knew would be showing.  
  
  
"All right, then. That's it," Mr. Kenora said, and led Sakura to the door.  
  
  
"Okay! And the results for the contest will be up Wednesday, right?" Sakura asked.  
  
  
"Yes. Now, go away. I have to make some phone calls," Mr. Kenora said, and shut the door in Sakura's face.  
  
  
Sakura shrugged, not letting him ruin her excellent mood.  
  
  
She pranced and danced all the way back to the hotel, where her room was spotless.  
  
  
There was a note on the bed that read, "Gone to airport. Call me on my celly. ~Tomoyo."  
  
  
Sakura wondered what was going on, and quickly went across the bathroom to Syaoran and Meiling's side.  
  
  
There was no one there, so Sakura used her cell phone to call Tomoyo's.  
  
  
"Hello?" Tomoyo answered.  
  
  
"Hey, it's me. What's going on?" Sakura asked.  
  
  
"I'm at the airport. Guess what? Eriol decided to come here for the remainder of the time? He misses me. Syaoran and Meiling are here with me. Want to meet us here? Wait--ERIOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo screamed, and the cell phone dropped to the floor.  
  
  
Sakura patiently waited until Meiling picked it up.  
  
  
"Tomoyo just saw Eriol. We'll be back at the hotel in five minutes, okay? And Syaoran misses you!!" Meiling yelled, and the phone went dead.  
  
  
Sakura laughed and flipped her cell phone close.  
  
  
Pretty soon, there was a loud knocking on the door and Sakura got up and opened it.  
  
  
It was Eriol, who was carrying a giggling Tomoyo in his arms.  
  
  
Meiling was laughing at the lovey-dovey couple, and Syaoran was carrying Eriol's luggage with a scowl on his face.  
  
  
"Hi, Sakura," Eriol put down Tomoyo on the bed and went to Sakura, who gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
  
Syaoran tensed up at the sight, Sakura kissing another guy's cheek, but relaxed when Eriol turned away from her.  
  
  
"So where are you going to stay?" Sakura asked.  
  
  
"In here," Eriol said, and winked at Tomoyo.  
  
  
"No!!" Sakura objected, grossing out at wondering what could happen with both of them in one bed.  
  
  
"How about he stays in Meiling's bed and Meiling can sleep with you guys?" Syaoran suggested.  
  
  
"Good idea," Eriol said, and slapped Syaoran's back, making him wince.  
  
  
(A/N: In this story, they're not related. No clow reed reincarnation or whatever.)  
  
  
"Why don't you just get your own room, Eriol?" Sakura questioned.  
  
  
"Nah. Have the money, but don't feel like it. Besides, I'm probably going to be over here most of the time," Eriol explained.  
  
  
"Okay. Anyways, I talked to Mr. Kenora and he said he'll be making some phone calls. Let's go celebrate! And Eriol can pay!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
  
Eriol good naturedly shrugged and said, "Sure. Let's go to a loud, tacky burger place a saw down the street."  
  
  
"Okay. Why don't you unpack and we'll get ready?" Meiling suggested.  
  
  
"Aight. C'mon, Syaoran," Eriol crossed the bathroom and into the guys' rooms.  
  
  
Eriol promptly sat Syaoran down and started talking.  
  
  
"You like Sakura?" he asked.  
  
  
Syaoran paused then nodded his head quickly.  
  
  
"Well, don't ever hurt her. Ever. She like a sister to me, and she's too innocent and pure to ever be taken advantage of. She's never had a boyfriend and is too naïve to understand these things, so you better be careful. Or else Tomoyo, her older brother, who you really should be scared of, and I will come hunt you down," Eriol said firmly.  
  
  
Syaoran had no choice but to nod along and said, "Fine. I promise I won't hurt her."  
  
  
Eriol nodded and said, "All right, now which one's my bed?"  
  
  
Meiling, who was about to enter the room, had been listening through the door.  
  
  
"Wow," she said, and nodded in approval.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Now this is the end of chapter…7!!!!!!!! Yay! Sorry it took me longer than usual. How'd you like it? Review, please! Sorry I've been postponing the results. It'll be up on the next chapter. Now, the whole gang is there! And don't you think Eriol's kind of hot, standing up for Sakura? Lol. Anyways, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. A Night of Celebration,,,NOT

Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are in a singing contest, which, if they win, get a recording contract plus a lot of fame. They're rivals, of course, but once they get closer, they start to fall in love. They work their way up to the top two, but who will win?  
  
  
A/N: We're on chapter 8!! I'm more than half-way through with this fanfic! Not that it's a good thing, or anything. But you know. Anyways, so here I am with chapter 8. So please review! I'm begging you! Like, for FaM BaM (my nickname for Finding a Mother, Becoming a Mother), I got like 20 reviews per chapter. Now, I get like FIVE. DO you hear me, FIVE? Is this fanfiction not good enough? Sorry. I just had to let that out. But…..PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Oh yeah. This chapter is mainly mush and gush I wanted to write.   
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS, plus I don't own the songs that are in here. Let me say that again, I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS THAT ARE IN HERE.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Road to Stardom  
  
  
  
By SwEeT AnGeL 1004  
  
  
Chapter 8: A Night of Celebration…NOT!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was Wednesday night. And everyone knows what Wednesday night is, right?  
  
  
Yes, the third cut. It went from fifty people, then twenty five, and now…TEN.  
  
  
So let's get on with the story.  
  
  
Sakura was nervously pacing around and around the room, biting her lip as she did so.  
  
  
"Relax, you're going to make it," Syaoran soothed, and rubbed Sakura's back gently. Which was pretty hard, as she was walking around like crazy.  
  
  
"I know, I know. But I just feel like my last song wasn't good enough, you know?" Sakura asked.  
  
  
"It was. Trust me. Ooh, I don't see Maeko in this crowd anywhere, do we?" Syaoran said.  
  
  
"That gives me a LOT of comfort," Sakura said and grinned at Syaoran.  
  
  
"There's Mr. Kenora!!" people in the crowd exclaimed, and they hushed down.  
  
  
The important looking man strode up to the stage where the group always met.  
  
  
Twenty four (Maeko's gone) anxious gazes met his, and he cleared his throat.  
  
  
"I just want to say that this is the third cut. Getting to the fifty was the first, the twenty fifth was the second. And now the final then. After that is the final five, two and one. It is very intense. Now, for the list," Mr. Kenora began.  
  
  
"Shaun Tanaka. Dukyeh Takahomo. Hanako Fumiyo. Richard Chen. Ichimonji Oso. Joruri Ichi. Shinhye Park. Dokuohtei Royama. Sakura Kinomoto, and Syaoran Li," he finished.  
  
  
"Woo hoo!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura shrieked, and Syaoran lifted her up in a bear hug.  
  
  
"I can't believe we made it! Together!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly.  
  
  
The fourteen that didn't make it filtered out of the stage, and Mr. Kenora turned his attention to the ten.  
  
  
"Now. Competition is going to get rough. I want you to do your best. So today, you have the night to your own."  
  
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked out of the stage, hand in hand.  
  
  
They didn't bother to keep their relationship private. The tabloids didn't care, they were too busy buzzing around the story of Maeko getting disqualified.  
  
  
"So what should we do tonight?" Syaoran asked.  
  
  
"Celebrate, definitely," Sakura said smiling.  
  
  
They stopped walking in the middle of the sidewalk to gaze into each other's eyes.  
  
  
"Come on. People are staring," Syaoran murmured, and Sakura nodded slowly.   
  
  
The magic was broken when suddenly a throng of middle school girls suddenly came out of the crowd, screaming.  
  
  
"Syaoran! Li!" they squealed and clamored to get his autograph.  
  
  
"Run!" Sakura exclaimed, and the two sprinted away from the busy street and ducked into their hotel.  
  
  
They didn't stop running until they reached Sakura's room, where they quickly locked the door.  
  
  
They were alone in her room.  
  
  
Sakura gave a devilish look at Syaoran and he leaned in for a kiss when Eriol, Tomoyo and Meiling barged in, carrying more shopping bags. Actually, Eriol was carrying them.   
  
  
"What's up?" they asked cheerfully, definitely not noticing that the two were in an intimate moment.  
  
  
"Oh, we made the cut. And eight other people," Sakura said, and squealed.  
  
  
The two other girls also squealed and they went into a 'group hug' (something Syaoran and Eriol would never understand).  
  
  
"So, this calls for a celebration! How about dinner and then a night at the karaoke bar?" Meiling asked cheerfully.  
  
  
"I'm cool with that," Sakura said, and grinned.  
  
  
"That's settled. Let's go!"  
  
  
The guys separated from the girls and went to their room to change into more formal clothes for a formal dinner.  
  
  
Syaoran got out a pair of black pants and a white button up shirt which he promptly pulled over his head.  
  
  
Eriol changed into black pants, a black shirt and grabbed black jacket on the way out the door to wait for the girls.  
  
  
They emerged in about ten minutes, looking wonderful in short, colorful dresses.  
  
  
"Let's go," Sakura said, and took Syaoran's extended arm.  
  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol paired up, and poor Meiling followed behind the two couples.  
  
  
They took Eriol's limousine to a fancy dinner place, where they got seated by handsome waiters.  
  
  
They ordered drinks and an appetizer, and sat around sipping their drinks and talking.  
  
  
Meiling asked, "So have you thought about what you're going to do at the final cut? I mean, if you two make it up to the top?"   
  
  
Silence.  
  
  
Sakura squirmed awkwardly, and said, "No. We haven't thought about that."  
  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
More silence.  
  
  
"Are you going to think about it?" Meiling picked on.  
  
  
Silence.  
  
  
"I guess we have to," Sakura said.  
  
  
She nervously fidgeted, twisting her ring around her finger.  
  
  
The tense air was broken when their waiter came with the appetizer, and they had a reason to not talk…but the question was still lingering in the air.  
  
  
The dinner was over by 8, and they headed towards the karaoke bar, but no one felt in the mood.  
  
  
"You guys want to go in a bar?" Sakura suddenly asked, and everyone looked at her.  
  
  
That was something that she would not normally say, but they all shrugged, u-turned and headed for the nearest bar/dance club.  
  
  
Inside the bar, the whole club was rocking with the loud bass beat, and Sakura dragged everyone over to a seat.  
  
  
"Five beers, please!" Sakura said cheerfully to the scantily clad waiter, and she nodded.  
  
  
The four other people were staring, dumbfounded. What in the world?  
  
  
"Let's dance!" Sakura exclaimed, and dragged Syaoran onto the dance floor, where she promptly started dancing to a mute Syaoran.  
  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo shrugged, but followed them and they started dancing to the rhythm, and Meiling soon found a partner.  
  
  
After half an hour, Sakura sat down at their little booth, panting heavily.  
  
  
She chugged down hers and Syaoran's mug of beer, much to the distaste of Syaoran.  
  
  
"COme on….let's go onstage," Sakura slurred.  
  
  
The beer was starting to go to her head, and she staggered towards the stage.  
  
  
"I'm okay, I'm okay," she said to no one in particular.  
  
  
Syaoran roughly grabbed her and dragged her off the a private, enclosed area.  
  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong? You're not acting like yourself," he demanded.  
  
  
Sakura shook her head drunkenly, and said, "No. I'm okay."  
  
  
"No you're not. What's wrong?"  
  
  
"Oh, forget it Syao-baby. We need to just have fun and relax," Sakura slurred.  
  
  
"Is this about what Meiling said at dinner?" he asked.  
  
  
"Maybe," she said, but he didn't get a chance to press any further.  
  
  
Because Meiling came running, tears streaming down her face.  
  
  
"What's wrong?" Syaoran quickly asked.  
  
  
"It's official. The Li clan's just declared bankruptcy. I got a call from mom. They're frantic, they don't know what to do, and Elder Shao's gone. He just left," Meiling said, now getting hysterical.  
  
  
Syaoran didn't know what to do.  
  
  
He glanced at Sakura, who was now throwing up at his side, and then at Meiling, who was sobbing.  
  
  
"ArGH!!!!!!!" Syaoran groaned.  
  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol wandered over, in the middle of making out and getting undressed.  
  
  
"You two! Get Sakura cleaned up while I get the limo ready. Meiling, get your act together and wipe your face off. We're going back home, and I'll deal with everything there. And you two get off each other!!" Syaoran said, disgusted with Tomoyo and Eriol's antics.  
  
  
Syaoran quickly ran outside to get the limousine, and had it brought up to the front of the club.  
  
  
Eriol had a babbling Sakura on his back, while Tomoyo tried to comfort the teary Meiling.  
  
  
They drove back to the hotel quickly, and Syaoran gave a piggy-back ride to Sakura while Tomoyo and Eriol supported Meiling who seemed on the verge of a breakdown.  
  
  
Syaoran sighed in the girls' room and sat down the loveseat that was inside.  
  
  
Sakura was leaning against him, reeking of thrown-up beer and dinner, snoring gently.  
  
  
"Okay. Meiling, are you sure you got the facts right?" Syaoran asked as calmly as he could.  
  
  
Meiling nodded.  
  
  
"Okay. I'm going to call Mom," he said, and dialed home with his cell phone.  
  
  
"Mother?" Syaoran asked when someone picked up on the other line.  
  
  
"Oh, is it you, Little Wolf?" Yelan seemed grateful that her son had called.  
  
  
"Did you call Meiling? What happened? Give me the full details," Syaoran demanded.  
  
  
Yelan sighed and said, "Well. First of all, Elder Shao's been missing since a couple of days ago, and his bank account has been drained. This is terrible for me to say, but I think he took what money he had and ran. He never was a good leader."  
  
  
"Dammit, I knew that! If only all the other elders had thought so. Then I could've taken care of all this crap!" Syaoran swore.  
  
  
"Calm down! Anyways, we don't know what to do. Even I'm at a lost as to what to do! Sweetie, can you come home with Meiling?" Yelan pleaded.  
  
  
"Mom. I'm in the top ten right now. I have a 10 percent chance of making it to the top. Why don't I take that chance? Who knows? I might win, mother. And the million dollars could come in handy. I'll send Meiling home, though. What are you guys going to do?" Syaoran asked.  
  
  
"We're not so sure. I think we could pull together some money from pawning all our jewels. We have to sell the house. I suppose that the whole family has to separate," Yelan sighed again.  
  
  
Syaoran gulped. That house, being sold? Impossible. It was the symbol of all the money and power the Li's had, and it was going to be sold. With all his childhood memories, too.   
  
  
"Well, I'll call the airport and change Meiling's plane ticket to tomorrow. Can you meet her?" Syaoran asked.  
  
  
"I guess. There's not much we can do right now, and we might as well do that," Syaoran's mother sounded old and tired.  
  
  
"Okay. Give my love to everyone, okay? I'll be home as soon as I can," Syaoran hung up.  
  
  
Meiling had been intently listening, sighed and said, "I guess I have to go home, don't I."  
  
  
Syaoran nodded grimly.  
  
  
He was waiting for an argument to come, but none did.   
  
Syaoran stroked Meiling's hair for a minute and said, "You've grown up a lot these past weeks."  
  
  
Meiling looked up and nodded, "Yeah. I realized that there's more to life than just…what I normally do. I'll start packing while you change the flight times."  
  
  
Syaoran got up and stretched.  
  
  
Sakura was in her bed, having been tucked in by Tomoyo.  
  
  
He walked over and gently kissed her on the forehead, and she stirred in her sleep.  
  
  
When everyone had left, and Tomoyo and Meiling asleep, Sakura opened her eyes.  
  
  
She had heard everything, and fortunately wasn't too drunken to not understand anything.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: SORRY THIS CHAPTER SUCKS!!!!!!! AND THAT IT'S SO SHORT!!!!! SORRY!!!!! I"LL TRY TO MAKE IT ALL BETTER IN CHAPTER 9, OKAY? THE NEXT CHAPTER HAS THE NEXT CONCERT!!! 


	9. Familiar Faces

Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are in a singing contest, which, if they win, get a recording contract plus a lot of fame. They're rivals, of course, but once they get closer, they start to fall in love. They work their way up to the top two, but who will win?  
  
  
A/N: Chapter 9! Review!   
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS, plus I don't own the songs that are in here. Let me say that again, I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS THAT ARE IN HERE.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Road to Stardom  
  
  
  
By SwEeT AnGeL 1004  
  
  
Chapter 9: Familiar Faces  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saturday night had come, as Thursday and Friday had flown by quickly.  
  
  
Thursday morning, Meiling left for Hong Kong, along with her six suitcases filled with clothes and presents for her family.  
  
  
"I'll miss you," Meiling said as she hugged Tomoyo.  
  
  
"And you treat my brother good," Meiling said to Sakura, and they embraced as sisters.  
  
  
Sakura had been rather silent and withdrawn on Thursday and Friday, and had scribbled together a song Friday night.  
  
  
Syaoran had been holed up in his room writing, and occasionally everyone would hear swear words and a banging on his keyboard.  
  
  
Luckily, Eriol was there to control him.  
  
  
And now it was Saturday, just five minutes before the concert would start.  
  
  
It was down to ten contestants….each of them singing one song each.  
  
  
During the past few days, Sakura hadn't been with Syaoran much, and they didn't have a private moment.  
  
  
But now as Sakura sat next to Syaoran, getting her makeup done by Tomoyo, he squeezed her hand in a loving gesture.  
  
  
"Good luck to you to," Sakura murmured, and she really meant it.  
  
  
Time seemed to fly by, and it wasn't before long when the MC announced, "And now one of our favorites, SAKURA KINOMOTO from Tomoeda, Japan!!!!!!!"   
  
  
Sakura grinned at Syaoran and Tomoyo before stepping out through the curtain, trying to ease her nerves.  
  
  
Everyone was screaming at Sakura in approval, and Sakura smiled modestly.   
  
  
She looked pretty hot, her hair in curls loosely around her face, with a black tank top, white jeans and a white jean jacket.   
  
  
The song began and Sakura started singing.  
  
  
It was an upbeat pop tune Sakura had written, and she dedicated it to Meiling.  
  
  
The background music was a mixture of violin and piano, and Sakura quickly got to the chorus,  
  
  
"And I still need you   
  
And I still miss you   
  
And now I wonder   
  
If I could fall into the sky   
  
Do you think time would pass us by?   
  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles   
  
If I could just see you...  
  
Tonight."  
  
  
(Disclaimer: Lyrics taken from Vanessa Carlton's 'A Thousand Miles')  
  
  
Sakura smiled and waved at the audience as the song ended, and strode back inside.  
  
  
Afterwards was Syaoran's.  
  
  
This time, he written a rap song, fueled from the anger at Elder Shao.  
  
  
Syaoran passed Sakura on the way out, and he winked at her and smiled.  
  
  
She returned the grin and went backstage, where she focused on the TV screen.  
  
  
Syaoran was hot in all-black, similar to the outfit Eriol had worn on Wednesday.  
  
  
He took the mike, held it close to his mouth and began with some words,  
  
  
"Look, if you had one shot, one opportunity   
  
To seize everything you ever wanted   
  
One moment   
  
Would you capture it or just let it slip?"  
  
  
Syaoran paused a moment and let the music start off.  
  
  
"Wow," Sakura breathed to Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
  
Her eyes were glued to the stage, and continued watching Syaoran rap in time with the beat, spitting out words fiercely as the crowd was screaming and yelling in support.  
  
  
The loud chorus began, and Syaoran continued,  
  
  
"You better lose yourself in the music, the moment   
  
You own it, you better never let it go   
  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow   
  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo,"  
  
  
There were about two more verses, and Syaoran sang/rapped the chorus again and ended with a, "You can do anything you set your mind to, man."  
  
  
He nodded at the crowd and walked offstage, crowd screaming their lungs out.  
  
  
(Disclaimer: This song belongs to Eminem, 'Lose Yourself'. And don't flame me because I made him sing Eminem.)  
  
  
Sakura showered Syaoran with hugs and kisses planted on his cheek, and said, "You were the best!"  
  
  
"Thanks. You did great too. I just hope we make it together again," he said.  
  
  
"Yeah. Wanna leave before the crowd catches us?" Sakura asked.  
  
  
"Where to, my love?" Syaoran asked.  
  
  
"Home," Sakura replied, grinning.  
  
  
"Home it is, then," he replied, and extended his arm for her to take it.  
  
  
They barely escaped the crowds to leave the stadium, since there had only been one more contestant after Syaoran.  
  
  
It was dark outside, and the stars were shining despite the heavy pollution in the city of Tokyo.  
  
  
Sakura took Syaoran's hand and they slowly walked along the sidewalk in the general direction of their hotel.  
  
  
He suddenly asked her, "Why did you act like that on Wednesday?"  
  
  
Sakura slowly replied, "I don't know. I was trying to get away from what Meiling had told me. And it was my first time drinking," she admitted.  
  
  
"Yeah. I sort of figured," Syaoran said understandingly.  
  
  
"Sorry I've kind distant lately. I was busy writing a song, and then I was kind of feeling embarrassed," she said.  
  
  
"That's okay," he said, and gently bounced her hand in his.  
  
  
"But what are we going to do if we make the top two?" Sakura asked worriedly.  
  
  
"Don't worry about that. We'll worry about that when that time comes," Syaoran said.  
  
  
"Okay. I'm listening to you!" Sakura said.   
  
  
They reached the hotel the same time Eriol and Tomoyo did, who had ridden the limo.  
  
  
Yes, they were looking quite disheveled when they got out of the car, and Eriol had a huge lipstick print on his cheek.  
  
  
"Getting it on, eh?" Sakura joked, and the two blushed.  
  
  
"Pretty much," Eriol answered and grinned cockily.  
  
  
They walked inside to the lobby, where a clerk stopped Sakura.  
  
  
"Excuse me? I think there's someone here to see you," she said.  
  
  
"Who?" Sakura asked, and turned around.  
  
  
"Touya!!! Yukito!! What are you guys doing here?" Sakura exclaimed, and gave both of them a hug.  
  
  
Tomoyo also gave them embraces, and said, "Why don't we go to the café to talk?"  
  
  
"Sure," Yukito said, and they went inside a Starbucks to order Frappuccinos®.   
  
  
"So, answer my question. What are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked.  
  
  
Touya narrowed his eyes at Syaoran and Eriol and said, "First, answer this. Who are these guys? Did you pick them off the street?"  
  
  
"No! This is Eriol! Don't you remember him?" Sakura asked.  
  
  
"Oh, Eriol! Tomoyo's fiancé, right? Congratulations!" Yukito cried.  
  
  
"Well who's that?" Touya asked and glared at Syaoran.  
  
  
"This is Li Syaoran. He's one of the contestants…and my boyfriend! Phtt!!" Sakura stuck out her tongue.  
  
  
"Your WHAT?" Touya yelled, looking enraged.  
  
  
"Shh! Li Syaoran, meet my overprotective, idiot, older but lovable brother, Touya Kinomoto. And that's Yukito. They're best friends," Sakura introduced.  
  
  
Syaoran returned the glare that was shot at him with an even fiercer one.  
  
  
"So what are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked again, prodding them for information.  
  
  
"Um. We're came here. For. A seminar…yeah, a SEMINAR! At Tokyo University!" Touya said.  
  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes at him and said, "Yukito?"  
  
  
"Your brother wanted to check up on you. He said that you looked to good on TV and needed a guardian to kill guys who look at you the wrong way," Yukito explained.  
  
  
"Oh, you shouldn't have! Besides, I have Syaoran," Sakura said.  
  
  
"Well, to protect you from having sexual intercourse, experimenting or doing drugs or going to unauthorized nightclubs/bars and drinking," he improvised.  
  
  
"Too late for the last two," Tomoyo said under her breath.  
  
  
"What was that?" Touya asked.  
  
  
"Nothing. Anyways, where are you guys staying?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
  
"Ah! Good news! The room beside Sakura's was vacated, so we took it," Touya said.  
  
  
"Oh great," Syaoran muttered.  
  
  
"What was that?" Yukito asked.  
  
  
"Nothing. Um, we better go now. We just got back from a concert," Syaoran said.  
  
  
"Yeah! We watched that. You were good, Sakura. You too, Syaoran," Yukito complimented.  
  
  
"Thanks," Sakura replied, "I just hope I'm good enough to make it. And Syaoran."  
  
  
"You will," Yukito said, and squeezed Sakura's shoulder supportively.  
  
  
Syaoran gave Yukito's hand a glare before coughing and saying, "Well. Let's go back to the hotel, now."  
  
  
"Yeah! We'll give you a tour of the place," Sakura exclaimed.  
  
  
They went up to the rooms, first showing Sakura's.  
  
  
There wasn't much to see, so she led Touya and Yukito through the bathroom and to Syaoran and Eriol's room.  
  
  
"Wait a minute, are you telling me that you SHARE a BATHROOM and a DOOR?" Touya suddenly asked.  
  
  
"Um. Yeah," Sakura said.  
  
  
"THAT'S IT, YOU'RE CHANGING ROOMS WITH ME, MISTER," Touya yelled at Syaoran, and immediately went to his room and carried his and Yukito's bags to Syaoran's and Eriol's room.  
  
  
"Wait a minute. Don't we get a say in this?" Yukito and Eriol asked.  
  
  
"NO! Do you see this?" Touya wildly waved his hands around and said, "Sakura and Syaoran only have a door separating them! Plus a bathroom!!"   
  
  
"So? Don't you trust your little sister, oh loving brother?" Yukito teased.  
  
  
"Argh!" Touya groaned, and responded by throwing Eriol's and Syaoran's bags out into the hallway, plus Syaoran's keyboard.  
  
  
He gave a glare to everyone else, and scowled and sat down on Sakura's bed.  
  
  
Syaoran and Eriol had no choice but to retreat to their new room.  
  
  
"So what are we having for dinner?" Yukito asked.  
  
  
"I dunno. There's an okay hotel restaurant in the basement of the place," Sakura suggested.  
  
  
"What time is it?" Touya asked.  
  
  
"Late enough," Yukito said.  
  
  
"Well, let's get there before it closes. I'll tell Syaoran and Eriol to get ready," Sakura said, and made her way to the door.  
  
  
"Wait a minute. I'm not going to eat with that boy. Eriol's okay, but you're NOT letting that Chinese brat come to dinner with us. It's a family dinner. And I want to relax tonight," Touya said.  
  
  
"Family?" Yukito inquired.  
  
  
"Well, you know what I mean," Touya said.  
  
  
"If Syaoran's not going, then I'm not going," Sakura announced, and sat back down.  
  
  
"What? This is a family dinner!" Touya exclaimed.  
  
  
"Family?" Eriol questioned.  
  
  
"You know what I mean!" Touya shouted, near hysterical.  
  
  
"You let Syaoran go, I go. He's my boyfriend. You're going to have to get over that fact sooner or later," Sakura said.  
  
  
"Fine. But that doesn't mean I'm going to be nice to him," Touya said grudgingly.  
  
  
"All right, then. I'll just go like this," Sakura said.  
  
  
They had the dinner at the hotel. But they were kicked out and banned from it for the rest of its stay, as Syaoran and Touya had done an arm wrestle contest to see who was stronger. It ended up in broken plates, a broken chair and table and a bruised waiter with stained clothes.  
  
  
"I TOLD you guys not to do the stupid contest! Why does it matter who's stronger anyways? Besides, why so much rivalry between you two? I love you both, you know that," Sakura said.  
  
  
"Both? You mean you love that gaki as much as me?" Touya suddenly asked.  
  
  
Sakura froze and winced, "Maybe."  
  
  
"Touya, calm down. You're getting too stressed. Count to ten and take five deep calming breathes in between every two numbers," Yukito said.  
  
  
They were walking back to their rooms, and it was almost midnight. Eriol and Tomoyo were lagging behind, making out passionately on the walk back.   
  
  
The Syaoran and Touya were now busy arguing about which soccer team, japan or hong kong, was better, with Sakura and Yukito trying to break up the fight.  
  
  
Indeed, 'tis a calming scene.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter sucks, too! I'm devoting my time to studying more than   
  
writing (I got my report card today--STRAIGHT A's! seven a+'s and one a!!! no, I'm   
  
not a nerd.) and I'm busy thinking up this new fanfic idea that I have. I described it   
  
to sourpop1004. Now all I need is a title, some motivation and that fanfic will be   
  
posted up soon. But after this fanfic is over. Anyways, about five or six more   
  
chapter, maybe? Who knows. Anyways, NO, Sakura is NOT dropping out of the   
  
contest. And sorry this is so short. Also, I'll try to post up quicker. Next chapter:   
  
the cut, plus another concert. REVIEW!!!!! 


	10. Another Cut and Concert

Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are in a singing contest, which, if they win, get a recording contract plus a lot of fame. They're rivals, of course, but once they get closer, they start to fall in love. They work their way up to the top two, but who will win?  
  
  
A/N: Chapter 10! Review!   
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS, plus I don't own the songs that are in here. Let me say that again, I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS THAT ARE IN HERE.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Road to Stardom  
  
  
  
By SwEeT AnGeL 1004  
  
  
Chapter 10: Another Cut and Concert  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran pretended to yawn and stretched out and slowly sneaked his hand around Sakura's shoulder.  
  
  
"Stop that!" Touya hissed to him.  
  
  
Syaoran gave him a 'so what' look, and shrugged.  
  
  
To emphasize that point, he squeezed his hand around Sakura's shoulder.  
  
  
Yukito kicked Touya in the shins to calm him down.  
  
  
Yes, four days had passed since the arrival of Touya and Yukito, but the rivalry between Touya and Syaoran hadn't calmed down at all.  
  
  
Here they were, sitting in a movie theater trying to watch a movie to pass time, but all they were succeeding in was getting hisses and stares from neighboring people.  
  
  
As usual…Tomoyo and Eriol was at the way back, not paying attention to the movie but snuggling and kissing and doing other lovey dovey to-be-married business.  
  
  
The movie ended soon, much to the relief of Sakura and Yukito.  
  
  
"What should we do now?" Sakura asked.  
  
  
"I don't know. What time is it?" Syaoran asked.  
  
  
"Ooh, time to go to the center. We have enough time to go back and change, though," Sakura said, looking at her watch.  
  
  
"Let's get there early," Syaoran said.  
  
  
"Right. Bye Yukito and Touya! Bye Eriol and Tomoyo!" Sakura yelled, and she and Syaoran left, walking quickly towards the Yukimoto Center.  
  
  
"Cute necklace," Syaoran teased, looking at his ring Sakura had strung on a chain and put around her neck.  
  
Sakura put her hand around it protectively and said, "I've managed to keep it hidden from Touya so far. He'd go berserk and pummel you for giving me a ring."  
  
  
Syaoran laughed and said, "Why's he protective of you, anyway?"  
  
  
Sakura smiled rather sadly and said, "When my mom died when I was young, my dad couldn't always take care of me since he was so busy working. So Touya took over, and he's not going to let any other guys take that job."  
  
  
"Must've been a shock to find out we were going out, eh?" Syaoran said.  
  
  
"Absolutely. We're here," Sakura said, and opened the door to the auditorium.   
  
It was only 4:30, thirty minutes before Mr. Kenora would show up, but already five, excluding Syaoran and Sakura, people had shown up.  
  
  
Syaoran and Sakura walked up to the stage and sat down on the wooden floor.  
  
  
"I can't believe we made it to the top ten. Now the top five," Sakura said.  
  
  
"Yeah. And I have a good feeling that we're going to make it. We've made it so far, haven't we?"  
  
  
"Yup. Not to break the mood or anything, but what if you make it and I don't? Or vice versa? I don't want to leave you," Sakura said.  
  
  
"You won't have to," Syaoran said, thinking of last night when he had been pondering.  
  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked.  
  
  
"Hey, there are the rest of the guys. Now we just have to wait for Mr. Kenora," Syaoran quickly changed the subject.  
  
  
"Yup. Everyone's so nervous!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
  
"Are you?"  
  
  
"Kind of. But like you said, I think I have a good feeling about it," Sakura replied.  
  
  
"There's Mr. Kenora. The meeting's going to start early," Syaoran said.  
  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
Mr. Kenora, straightforward as he was, started talking without preamble.  
  
  
"I have the list of who made it or not. This is going to be quick, since I have a meeting with the producers in five minutes. Li Syaoran, Kinomoto Sakura, Ichimonjo Oso, Shaun Tanaka, and Dukyeh Takahomo. Those of you who didn't make it, I'm sorry, now go home."  
  
  
Two people grumbled angrily at Mr. Kenora, with three of them bursting into tears.  
  
  
"We made it!" Sakura exclaimed to Syaoran.  
  
  
"We did!" Syaoran said.  
  
  
"We were first on the list! That must mean we have a good chance!" Sakura said excitedly.  
  
  
"Not to burst your bubble, but the names are in random order. But we still made it!" Syaoran said, and Sakura ran into his arms for a big bear hug.  
  
  
The five people who had made it were squealing excitedly.  
  
  
It was Syaoran, Sakura, two other guys and a girl.  
  
  
Mr. Kenora tapped his mike and said, "Shut up. I only have two minutes left. Now, for the concert, you'll be singing two songs, and write them well. That concert will decide the final two. So have a happy celebration, and get out of here."  
  
  
"Well…I guess we gotta go back to the hotel now," Sakura said slowly, walking out of the auditorium.  
  
  
"Or why don't we have our own celebration? Together? We can make everyone else suffer from suspense," Syaoran suggested.  
  
  
"Exactly what I was thinking," Sakura said, and grinned mischievously.  
  
  
"Where should we go?" Syaoran asked.  
  
  
"You got enough money to go to that theme park over on the neighboring city?" Sakura asked.  
  
  
"Definitely. Let's go!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where is the little monster and the Chinese brat?" Touya asked, furious.  
  
  
"We don't know. The meetings usually end around 5:30, and we go out to celebration dinners. But it's already 9," Tomoyo said, looking at her watch.  
  
  
"I know!" Eriol echoed, and gave Tomoyo and cat-ish grin.  
  
  
"You two gross me out," Touya said, and rolled his eyes.  
  
  
There was a knock on the door to Sakura's room, and Touya leapt up to get it.  
  
  
It was Syaoran, which a sleeping Sakura in his arms.  
  
  
"Shhh," Syaoran warned Touya with a look, and gently walked over to Sakura's bed and put Sakura down.  
  
  
Touya glared at Syaoran, and with a crooked finger, pointed to his room.  
  
  
Touya, Yukito, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo walked over to Syaoran's old; Touya's new room.  
  
  
"What did you do to her? Did you drug her?" Touya asked.  
  
  
"Of course not. We went to dinner after the results, then hung out at the Hello Kitty theme park for three hours. We took a walk on the beach, then she fell asleep in the car," Syaoran stated.  
  
  
"All lies! Where did you take her!" Touya asked.  
  
  
"I'm telling the truth," Syaoran said boredly.  
  
  
"Well, did you guys make it?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
  
"That's not important!" Touya shot at her.  
  
  
"Like hell it is!" Eriol, Tomoyo and Yukito exclaimed.  
  
  
"Yes, we both made it. Along with two other guys and a girl. The next concert's on Saturday, and we're supposed to sing two songs," Syaoran said.   
  
  
"Oh. Congrats! I just wish we could've celebrated with you," Tomoyo said.  
  
  
"We wanted some time alone," Syaoran said, and pointedly gave a look at Touya.  
  
  
Touya scowled, and Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo rose to leave the room.  
  
  
On the way out, Touya gave Syaoran a death glare, and did the whole index-and-middle-finger-made-into-scissors-point-at-my-eyes-then-at-yours, to impersonate the dad from 'Meet the Parents'.  
  
  
"I'm watching you," Touya hissed, and narrowed his eyes.  
  
  
"Sorry about Touya. We warned you that he'd be bad," Tomoyo said apologetically.  
  
  
Syaoran waved his hand, accepting it, and said, "I know, I know. I guess I could understand him."  
  
  
"We can't help him. He's worse than any dad we could imagine," Eriol said.  
  
  
"Yeah. Listen guys," Syaoran lowered his voice, "What would you think if I told you guys that I'm considering proposing to Sakura?"  
  
  
"KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo squealed, stars in her eyes.  
  
  
"I guess. But you guys have been only going out for a couple of weeks," Eriol said.  
  
  
"I know. I'm thinking maybe after this whole contest thing blows over," Syaoran said.  
  
  
"But what if one of you win?" Tomoyo inquired.  
  
  
"I'm not sure. But all I know is that I love Sakura with all of my heart, and I'm not going to let some stupid contest break us apart," Syaoran said sincerely.  
  
  
Tomoyo kicked Eriol lightly, "I wish you would say that to me more!"  
  
  
"But I do!"  
  
  
Syaoran laughed as he left the playfully bickering couple, and went to the coffee shop for a late night snack.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura lay awake in her bed, aware of the Tomoyo and Eriol arguing the room behind her, and Touya snoring in the room across the bathroom.  
  
  
No sign of Syaoran, though.  
  
  
'I don't know what to do. This stupid concert! I can't just compete with Syaoran. He's going to let me win since he loves me so much, but he needs the money. But I can't just drop out, either. I want the recording contract and some of the fame. What do I do? God, I love him so much.'  
  
  
Sakura rolled over on her stomach and played with her hair.  
  
  
She kept on thinking, and thinking, until she finally dozed off…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Day of the concert.  
  
  
It was ten minutes before Sakura's time onstage, and it was the usual confusion, noise and bright lights like any other concert.   
  
  
One major difference was that backstage was actually not crowded, and that Sakura had her own dressing mirror and chair.  
  
  
She was unusually quiet, her emerald eyes grown large and misty.  
  
  
She had reached her decision on how to resolve the conflict. It wasn't the one she would've chosen, but it was the best.  
  
  
Sakura got up, sighed and walked over to Syaoran.  
  
  
"Syaoran? I need to talk to you," Sakura said.  
  
  
"Yeah?" Syaoran turned, and smiled at the sight of Sakura, dressed in a black and red plaid skirt, black quarter sleeve shirt and bright red platform Mary Janes.   
  
  
"It's about us---" Sakura was cut off by the MC announcing, "Now, Sakura Kinomoto, one of Japan's favorites!!"  
  
  
"I'll get back to you on that," Sakura said, and left the back area to get to the stage.  
  
  
She was greeted with loud cheers and yells, and Sakura put on a fake smile for the audience.  
  
  
Her latest song started out slowly, and Sakura pressed the mike against her lips.  
  
  
"What if I told you, It was all meant to be  
  
Would you believe me, Would you agree?  
  
It's almost that feelin' that we've met before  
  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
  
When I tell you love has come and now…"  
  
  
Sakura choked up on the words, but quickly recovered and continued on.  
  
  
"A moment like this, Some people wait a lifetime,  
  
For a moment like this, Some people search forever,  
  
For that one special kiss  
  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
  
Some people wait a lifetime, For a moment like this."  
  
  
(Music belongs to Kelly Clarkson, "A Moment Like This")  
  
  
Sakura sang another verse, the chorus, another verse, and then the chorus two more times.  
  
  
Back stage, Syaoran was narrowing his eyes at the TV.  
  
  
"This isn't a Sakura song at all. It's not like her to sing something this sad," Tomoyo said, voicing Syaoran's exact thoughts.  
  
  
"It's all the brat's fault. He's making her moody," Touya accused.  
  
  
"Where did you come from?" Syaoran asked.  
  
  
"Oh, I have my ways," Touya said deviously.  
  
  
"He bribed the security guard with a bar of Hershey's Almond chocolate bar," Yukito informed.  
  
  
"That's more like it," Syaoran muttered.  
  
  
The song was over, and Sakura went backstage.  
  
  
She was sniffling now, and quickly ran to the ladies' bathroom.  
  
  
Tomoyo quickly followed her, and said, "Sakura, what's wrong?"  
  
  
"Nothing. Just feeling homesick," Sakura said, and blew her nose.  
  
  
Tomoyo returned to the group, to see Syaoran waiting impatiently.  
  
  
"Syaoran, you're up!" Tomoyo said.  
  
  
"I know! Where's Sakura?" he asked.  
  
  
"She's in the bathroom. She's feeling homesick and she's on estrogen overload," Tomoyo replied.  
  
  
"Oh. Well, tell her to watch for me onstage," Syaoran said.  
  
  
Syaoran came out rather late from behind the curtains, but the crowd greeted him enthusiastically.  
  
  
Syaoran took the microphone from the stage and nodded at the sound guy, who promptly turned on the background music.  
  
  
Syaoran sang one song he had written, and then another one that was an old classic from the American Beatles.  
  
  
Time seemed to speed up as he quickly finished his two songs.  
  
  
It was Sakura's turn again, but she barely looked at him as they passed through the curtain separating the stage from the back.  
  
  
Sakura took a deep breath, and started to sing once more.  
  
"Of all the things I've believed in  
  
I just want to, Get it over with  
  
Tears form behind my eyes  
  
But I do not cry  
  
Counting the days, That pass me by  
  
I've been searching, Deep down in my soul  
  
Words that I'm hearing, Are starting to get old  
  
It feels like, I'm starting all over again  
  
The last three years, Were just pretend  
  
And I said…"  
  
  
Sakura took another deep breath, with tears in her eyes,  
  
  
"Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything  
  
I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that  
  
I tried to hold on to."  
  
  
Syaoran narrowed his eyes once more, staring at the screen,  
  
  
Sakura continued on, with two more verses.  
  
  
"I used to get lost in your eyes, And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away, to a place where I am blinded   
by the light.  
  
But it's not right, and it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
  
I want you but I'm not giving in this time."  
  
  
On stage, Sakura looked directly into the lens of the camera, where she knew Syaoran would be looking.  
  
  
"Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything  
  
I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that  
  
I tried to hold on to  
  
The one thing that  
  
I tried to hold on to…"  
  
  
  
The music echoed off, and Sakura spoke,   
  
  
"And when the stars fall  
  
I will lie awake  
  
You're my shooting star."  
  
  
The audience burst into applause, and Sakura bowed quietly.  
  
  
She went backstage, where Syaoran said, "Sakura? What's wrong?"  
  
  
Sakura looked him directly in the eye, and said, "I'm breaking up with you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ooh! Cliffhanger! Yes, she's breaking up with him so that they'll have an equal chance in the competition. Kinda stupid, if you ask me. But don't worry, it'll all come out okay, so don't flame me!!!!!!! Well, lately I'm writing a new fanfiction. It's STILL untitled, and I've written the first chapter and most of the second. I really like it. It'll be up next year, ASAP. So, please REVIEW!!!!! My goal for this fanfiction is to get at least 100 reviews!!!!!! Make that possible for me!!!!!!!!!  
  
J SWEET ANGEL 1004 


	11. Say What!

Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are in a singing contest, which, if they win, get a recording contract plus a lot of fame. They're rivals, of course, but once they get closer, they start to fall in love. They work their way up to the top two, but who will win?  
  
  
A/N: Chapter 11! Review! I've passed my goal for 100 reviews. Now, it's 150. As of Nov. 21th, it's 109 reviews! All I need are forty-one more! Review!!!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS, plus I don't own the songs that are in here. Let me say that again, I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS THAT ARE IN HERE.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Road to Stardom  
  
  
  
By SwEeT AnGeL 1004  
  
  
Chapter 11: Say WHAT?!?!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura looked him directly in the eye, and said, "I'm breaking up with you."  
  
  
"Say WHAT?!?!" Syaoran shouted.  
  
  
"I have to," Sakura said, looking down.  
  
  
"What's wrong?" Tomoyo and Eriol came running, followed by Touya and Yukito.  
  
  
"The squirt's breaking up with the brat!" Touya exclaimed gleefully.  
  
  
"Why are you breaking up with me?" Syaoran demanded.  
  
  
"I have to," Sakura said painfully, "It's the only right thing to do. Syaoran, family comes first before me or anything else. And your family needs you right now. So if we break up, Syaoran, then we have an equal chance of winning. I know that if we stay together, you're going to let me win, and that's not right."  
  
  
"So? I don't care about my freaking family! Sakura, I love you! Can't you understand that?" Syaoran asked.  
  
  
"I know," Sakura said, "But family comes first. You know that."  
  
  
Syaoran blew at his tousled brown bangs, and said, "I know that. Sakura, but please! You're not making any sense!"  
  
  
"No. Syaoran, after this contest thing blows over, if we're meant to be together, then we'll be together. That's all that I'm going to say."  
  
  
Sakura turned around and left the back room, leaving a stunned group of five in silence.  
  
  
"I can't believe she would do that," Tomoyo said quietly, voicing Syaoran's, Eriol's and Yukito's thoughts.  
  
  
Touya was in deep thought, and said, "She did the right thing, though. Family DOES come first. I should know."  
  
  
Syaoran nodded slowly, in pained shock.  
  
  
"So it's just over like that? These past weeks, just gone?" he asked dully.  
  
  
"They're not gone. They'll still be there. Syaoran, you need to go talk some sense into her. I mean, why can't Sakura win and just give the money to Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
  
"It doesn't work like that. There's laws and regulations against handling money," Eriol said, "Unless…"  
  
  
"Unless what?" Yukito asked.  
  
  
"Well. Unless…naw," Eriol said.  
  
  
"Unless what?" Touya asked.  
  
  
"Um…unless…unless…nope…" Eriol said.  
  
  
"Unless what? If you don't tell us, I'm going to strangle you," Syaoran said.  
  
  
"Unless…unless if you two banded together as a duet or something. I was reading the rule book on the whole contest, and there is no rule against that. And I'm sure that if they oppose, I could get some lawyers on the job to make it possible," Eriol said.  
  
  
"That could work," Tomoyo said.  
  
  
"I don't think Sakura'd want that," Syaoran said.  
  
  
"Maybe. Possibly," Eriol said.  
  
  
"Why don't we just wait until the results for this contest? If both of you don't make it, then the money wouldn't matter. Syaoran, you could just marry Sakura. She did say that if after the contest, they were meant to be together, they would be together," Tomoyo said.  
  
  
"Say what?!?! Who marry who?" Touya demanded.  
  
  
"Syaoran marry Sakura, idiot," Yukito said playfully.  
  
  
"And who died and let you two marry each other?" Touya asked.  
  
  
"Stop getting ahead of yourself. They're not even together; they might not even get married. Just wait until Wednesday," Tomoyo said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And wait they did.   
  
  
Actually, waiting until Wednesday was the longest waiting they had ever did.  
  
  
During the four days, Sakura had been pointedly ignoring the whole group, staying in the bedroom for hours at a time, or going out somewhere.  
  
  
So she was obviously ignorant of all the planning that was going on.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But Wednesday night came, and here Sakura and Syaoran were in the auditorium, a week after the other cut, when they had been nuzzling and holding hands and kissing.  
  
  
The stage seemed rather quiet with tenseness, Syaoran and Sakura on the opposite sides of the stage.  
  
  
There were only five people, which made the stage seem deserted compared to the fifty people it had held nearly a month ago.  
  
  
Then Mr. Kenora came.  
  
  
He was looking rather gleeful with the contest results.  
  
  
"For three of you, this will be the last time I'm seeing you," Mr. Kenora stated.  
  
  
"Two talented musicians have won the contest. And they are…"  
  
  
The group of five held their breaths.  
  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li! They received EXACTLY 80 percent of the votes from the audience from the concert and national television. The rest of you, good day."  
  
  
Three stunned people left the auditorium, with even two more stunned people left in it.  
  
  
"Well, aren't you going to celebrate?" Mr. Kenora asked.  
  
  
"Thank you," Sakura said quietly.  
  
  
She held her head high up as she left the stage.  
  
  
"What's up with you two? I thought you two were going out," Mr. Kenora said.  
  
  
"Nothing," Syaoran said, and walked out of the building after Sakura.  
  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran called.  
  
  
No answer.  
  
  
Sakura just kept on walking towards the hotel.  
  
  
"Listen! Congratulations! I'm glad you made it. And I love you," Syaoran said helplessly towards Sakura's back.  
  
  
Sakura abruptly stopped and whirled around.  
  
  
Her eyes were filled with tears, and she said, "See? I was right? Now we have an equal chance."  
  
  
She turned back around and continued walking.  
  
  
'A big improvement from the cold shoulder she's been giving me,' Syaoran thought.  
  
  
Syaoran passed by a jewelry store.  
  
  
He stopped, backtracked and went into the store.  
  
  
Sakura looked behind her shoulder, but there was no sign of her ex-boyfriend.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hi, could I look at some engagement rings?" Syaoran asked.  
  
  
"Of course. Aren't you Syaoran Li of Road to Stardom?" a woman asked, leading Syaoran deeper into the store towards a display of beautiful diamond rings.  
  
  
Syaoran peered at the display case, grinned and said, "That one."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran painstaking reached into his wallet and took out his credit card.  
  
  
"Charge it on here," Syaoran said, wincing at the thought the damage the ring would do to his bank account.  
  
  
"All right. Actually, this card says you're ten dollars (a/n: in US currency) short. Do you have 10 dollars in cash?" the woman asked.  
  
  
"Right here," Syaoran took out a handful of bills.  
  
  
The woman pursed her lips distatefully, but took the money and counted it expertly.  
  
  
"Here's the ring. Good luck," the woman called as Syaoran left the store.  
  
  
'Thanks. I'll need it,' Syaoran thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Back at the hotel, Sakura was in her bed, burying her head under her pillow.  
  
  
Tomoyo asked, "So, did you make it?"  
  
  
From next door, Eriol called for Tomoyo.  
  
  
"I'll be right back," Tomoyo said.  
  
  
She padded over to Eriol and Syaoran's room, where Syaoran was standing with Eriol.  
  
  
"They made it," Eriol said.  
  
  
"What do you mean, they? Both of them? Syaoran and Sakura? Top two?" Tomoyo asked in disbelief.  
  
  
"Yup," Syaoran confirmed, "And I bought Sakura's ring."  
  
  
Syaoran took out a velvet box and opened it, the ring glittering in the silk-lined box.  
  
  
"That's beautiful," Tomoyo breathed, "But it must've cost a lot."  
  
  
Syaoran nodded grimly, "Yeah."  
  
  
"She'll say yes," Eriol said.  
  
  
"I hope so," Syaoran said.  
  
  
"When are you going to do it, though?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
  
"Whenever the moments right. At the moment, she's not quite speaking to me," Syaoran said.  
  
  
"That's so sad," Tomoyo said sympathetically.  
  
  
"Whatever. I think I need to go practice some more songs," Syaoran said.  
  
  
"Bye," Eriol said lamely.  
  
  
"God, I don't know what's Sakura's problem! No offense to her or anything," Tomoyo added.  
  
  
"Neither do I. Once you said you'd date me, I never let go of you," Eriol said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura was lying on her bed, sighing.  
  
  
"Sakura? Can I come in?" Yukito knocked.  
  
  
"Sure," Sakura called.  
  
  
Yukito came into the girls' room and sat down on the bed next to Sakura.  
  
  
"What do you want?" Sakura asked moodily.  
  
  
"The question actually is, what do YOU want?" Yukito asked.  
  
  
Sakura rolled over and looked at him, eyes wide.  
  
  
"I don't know," Sakura said truthfully.  
  
  
"You know that song you sang in the beginning? What was it called, Boy that Skates?" Yukito asked.  
  
  
"Sk8er Boi," Sakura said, and grinned when she saw Yukito's teasing face.  
  
  
"Well, in the song you said that the girl let go of the guy. And another girl found him, and they lived happily ever after. Don't you want to be the happy girl?" Yukito asked.  
  
  
"Of course," Sakura said.  
  
  
"Then don't let go of him."  
  
  
Sakura looked at Yukito again, eyes as big as saucer dishes, and said, "I won't."  
  
  
"Good girl," Yukito got up and patted Sakura on the back.  
  
  
Sakura laid on the bed, alone again, and reflected on what he had said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saturday night was an uproar.  
  
  
It seemed busier than ever, but it was actually the calmest concert they had ever had backstage.  
  
  
Sakura was sitting on her chair, reciting her lyrics to herself, whilst Syaoran was having makeup applied to his face by Tomoyo.  
  
  
"I don't see why I need this junk," Syaoran complained.  
  
  
"Stage lights are so harsh they'll make your face look dead," Tomoyo explained as she dusted a bit of blush on his cheeks.  
  
  
"Right," Syaoran said disbelievingly.  
  
  
He sneaked a look over to Sakura, where Touya and Yukito were wishing her luck.  
  
  
"So you're going to try?" Tomoyo whispered to him.  
  
  
"I'm going to try, even if I make a fool of myself," Syaoran replied.  
  
  
He added, "Is my makeup done?"   
  
  
"Yeah," Tomoyo said, and closed her makeup case.  
  
  
Syaoran got up and stretched.  
  
  
"The concert's started," Eriol whispered and pointed to the TV screen.  
  
  
The MC was already onstage and talking, making jokes to the audience and generally taking up time.  
  
  
"It's going to be complete pandemonium if all goes according to plan," Eriol said.  
  
  
Sakura got up and walked over to Syaoran.  
  
  
Syaoran's heart ached as he saw her looking so beautiful in a low-cut, long navy blue dress.  
  
  
"I want to wish you the best of luck," Sakura said.  
  
  
"Me too," Syaoran said.  
  
  
He suddenly grabbed Sakura and said sincerely, "I've never said this so much in one week, but Sakura, just know this. I love you with all of my heart."  
  
  
Sakura looked at him, and nodded, "I know. I do, too."  
  
  
"You guys need to go out," Tomoyo interrupted.  
  
  
"Right."  
  
  
"AND NOW THE FINAL TWO CONTESTANTS--LET'S GIVE A HAND TO SAKURA KINOMOTO AND LI SYAORAN!!!!" the MC bellowed.  
  
  
There was screaming and cheering as Sakura and Syaoran came out from backstage through the curtain.  
  
  
"How does it feel to be one of the contest finalists? Did you expect it?" the MC asked Sakura.  
  
  
"It's a wonderful feeling to know that I'm appreciated by the city of Tokyo. Singing is my passion, and I love being on this contest," Sakura said sincerely.  
  
  
"And you, Mr. Li?" the MC asked.  
  
  
"I entered this contest not expected much. I never expected to fall in love, to meet new people or to even make it this far. Thank you, Tokyo!" Syaoran said.  
  
  
"Fall in love?" MC inquired.  
  
  
"Yes," Syaoran said slowly and paused to look at Sakura.  
  
  
"Let's start with this contest!" the MC exclaimed, and said, "First up, Syaoran!"  
  
  
Sakura quickly walked back to the backstage, and watched.  
  
  
Syaoran took up a mike, smiled handsomely at the audience, and started singing.  
  
  
It was an old tune from America, about 5 years ago.  
  
  
It was duet, but Syaoran began to sing alone.  
  
  
"Well I bet you any amount of money  
  
He'll be coming back to you  
  
Ooh I know there ain't no doubt about it  
  
Sometimes life is funny  
  
You think you're in your darkest hour  
  
When the lights are coming on in the house of love…"  
  
  
It was a sad, sweet upbeat tune.  
  
  
Syaoran paused for a moment, then continued on.  
  
  
Sakura came out through the curtain, not helping herself.  
  
  
She joined along in the second verse,   
  
  
"You've been up all night  
  
Thinking it was over  
  
He's been out of sight  
  
At least for the moment  
  
But when something this strong  
  
Gets a hold on you  
  
The odds are ninety nine to one  
  
It's got a hold on him, too."  
  
  
Syaoran wasn't surprised to hear Sakura's sweet soprano voice join him, but the audience, including the judges and the MC, were confused.  
  
  
Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other, when Sakura gave a timid smile.  
  
  
They started on the next verse,  
  
  
"Now when the house is dark  
  
And you're all alone inside  
  
You've got to listen to your heart  
  
And put away your foolish prise  
  
Though the storm is breaking  
  
And thunder shakes the walls  
  
Love with a firm foundation  
  
Ain't never gonna fall."  
  
  
The music rose dramatically, and Sakura and Syaoran sang with all their might,  
  
  
"Though the storm is breaking  
  
And thunder shakes the walls  
  
Love with a firm foundation  
  
Ain't never gonna fall…"  
  
  
This time, Sakura and Syaoran both sang the first part together.  
  
  
The song quietly ended, and there was a moment of silence.  
  
  
Syaoran suddenly got down on his knees, and Sakura's eyes opened wide.  
  
  
"Sakura. I love you with all of my heart, all my soul, all of my body. We're soul mates. So, Sakura Kinomoto. Will you marry me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Yes, yes, this is the chapter before the last one. The next chapter's going to be the last, more like an epilogue. What's going to happen to the contest? What about the money and Syaoran's family? Those are some questions that will be answered in the next chapter. Now that you're done reading, please review. GIVE ME 150 REVIEWS, EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 150!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. Epilogue: Happily Ever After

Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are in a singing contest, which, if they win, get a recording contract plus a lot of fame. They're rivals, of course, but once they get closer, they start to fall in love. They work their way up to the top two, but who will win?  
  
  
A/N: It's chapter 12, now! The last and final one!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS, plus I don't own the songs that are in here. Let me say that again, I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS THAT ARE IN HERE.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Road to Stardom  
  
  
  
By SwEeT AnGeL 1004  
  
  
Chapter 12: Epilogue: Happily Ever After  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura's hand flew to her mouth as Syaoran got out a ring box and gently opened it, revealing a beautiful silver ring with a perfectly cut diamond in the center.  
  
  
The audience started screaming in approval, while the MC, judges, and everyone backstage was stunned.  
  
  
The camera was recording everything, and to Syaoran, it would be pure humiliation if he were turned down.  
  
  
"Will you, Sakura Kinomoto marry me? I don't care about this contest or the money or anything. I love you. So will you marry me?" Syaoran asked again.  
  
  
"JUST SAY YES, DAMN IT!" a girl from the audience yelled, soon to be dragged out of the auditorium by some security guards.  
  
  
Sakura felt tears rise to her eyes, and she laughed and sniffled, "Yes. Yes, Syaoran, I will marry you. YES, YES!!!!!!!"  
  
  
Syaoran gently slid the ring onto Sakura's finger, and took off his own ring that was on his ring finger.  
  
  
"I believe this belongs to you now," Syaoran said softly.  
  
  
Sakura smiled slowly, tears streaming down.  
  
  
Syaoran got up and embraced Sakura, who kissed him.  
  
  
And they kissed. For a good, long time.  
  
  
"That's so kawaii," Tomoyo said backstage, sniffling.  
  
  
Eriol gave her a hug, and Yukito patted Touya sympathetically, who was also crying.  
  
  
"My little Sakura's all grown up and getting married. I can't believe it. To that chinese brat," Touya sobbed.  
  
  
Eriol and Yukito exchanged looks, which read, "Well, it's better than him throwing a fit!"  
  
  
Suddenly onstage, one of the judges said, "Wait! This isn't allowed! The rules clearly state that engaged or married people aren't allowed to be in the contest together. Only one contestant per family."  
  
  
Eriol stepped out from backstage, holding a briefcase and the rule book.  
  
  
Only in the anime world is it possible, or my fanfiction world, but he had suddenly changed clothes into a black business suit, sharp glasses and a leather briefcase.  
  
  
"Yes, the rules state that. But the rules DON'T say that a joint contestant isn't allowed. So therefore one of Sakura and Syaoran is going to win, right? But Syaoran needs the money and Sakura wanted the recording contract. If they're to join together to form a duet, then it all works out. All you have to do is sign these papers, and Sakura and Syaoran will be a group instead of a single contestant. The money will be in their names, and they can share the money," Eriol explained.  
  
  
"Where'd you come from?" the judge asked.  
  
  
Eriol smiled, and said, "Just sign on the dotted line."  
  
  
The judge got out a pen and confusedly signed.  
  
  
"Thank you. Now, this contest it over. Sakura and Syaoran will be in your office tomorrow to collect the check and the right to the recording contract. Good day," Eriol said.  
  
  
He put the papers in his briefcase, snapped it shut and smartly walked off stage.  
  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were still kissing, coming up once in awhile for a breath.  
  
  
And the audience was screaming its heart out.  
  
  
Happily ever after.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran and Sakura were in Sakura's hotel room.  
  
  
"Here's the check. Send it to your family. Do they know about us yet?" Sakura asked, handing the check to Syaoran.  
  
  
"Nope. I'm telling them…" Syaoran looked at his watch, "Right now."  
  
  
Syaoran got the hotel phone and started dialing.  
  
  
"Yes, mother? It's Syaoran. I have some news for you," Syaoran said.  
  
  
"What is it?" Yelan asked from Hong Kong.  
  
  
"I'm engaged. To Sakura. If you want to see the whole thing, it's on national television. I'm sending a check over to Meiling, and that'll cover most of our debts. I don't know about any of the other's debts," Syaoran said.  
  
  
"Sakura? Kinomoto? The girl on the contest? She's pretty. But you're going to marry her without our consent? But about introducing her to the elders and getting their approval? And you'll have to marry in Hong Kong and move back here, of course--"  
  
  
Syaoran cut her off, "Mom. Times have changed. I don't give a shit about what the elders are going to say about Sakura. They're probably too embarrassed about the whole Elder Shao scandal, and they're not going to care who I marry or not. And hand the role to someone else. Goodbye mother, I'll visit you sometime. And I'll send you the wedding invitation."  
  
  
Syaoran slammed the phone down, a little too harder than Sakura expected, for she jumped.  
  
  
"What about your dad?" Syaoran asked.  
  
  
"Touya already told him. The wedding's set for fall. Tomoyo's already half-way done preparing everything and sending out the invitations. All we have to do is relax," Sakura said.  
  
  
"I love you," Syaoran said sincerely.  
  
  
"I love you more," Sakura replied.  
  
  
"I love you more than you love me," Syaoran said.  
  
  
"No, I love you more than you love me more than I love you," Sakura said.  
  
  
"You guys, cut it out! It's getting a little too sappy, even for me!" Tomoyo called from the window, videotaping everything.  
  
  
"Hoe…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, that's it. I'm sorry that's it so short! 5 pages long! Not even! Well, it IS the epilogue. So, this fanfic, Road to Stardom, is over. Please review one last time for me! Okay, okay, okay. I'm horrible. I'm such a selfish writer. Well, I've reached my 150 goal. Actually, I have 154. Now, I'm going to PLEASE ask you…TO MAKE IT TO 180!!! SO PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW NOW THAT THIS WHOLE FANFICTION IS OVER! IT'S YOUR LAST CHANCE TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And look out for a new fanfiction called ROAD TRIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
